Immortal King 2: Second Mate
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: For Nickie, there is one thing she loves more; Jasper. After Adam Cullen looses control and bites Nickie, Jasper leaves without saying goodbye. With the vampire bond breaking, Nickie is close to death. Demetri and Jane are send to Forks to collect the banshee, can her second mate fix her heart. Caius OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books and film Twilight. I only own Nickie Swan and Adam Cullen.**

 **This is the second series of the book, so please read the first.**

 **Warning: There are going to be some really disturbing parts in some of the chapters. If you are sensative, please do not read, and skip the part.**

 **Songs are throughout the chapetrs. Guns 'n' Roses - Don't Cry. No Doubt - I'm just a girl.**

 **For Nickie Swan, there's one thing she loves more than life; Jasper Whitlock. After Adam Cullen looses control, Jasper leaves Nickie without saying goodbye. With the mating bond breaking, Nickie is close to death. Can her second mate fix her heart. Caius OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bad Birthday**

 _The dream continued. Was this a dream? Or am I awake? I was nine percent sure. I stood in a circular room, a ball room with white bricks, a huge chandelier hanging above my head. I was no longer back at home, in Forks Washington, but an unknown place, a castle maybe?_

 _The windows above my head showing no thick gray clouds like Forks; but the blue clear sky was in view._

 _I stood in front of a full length mirror staring at my reflection, my hair more black and straight, glossy past my waist. My eyes were red faided into a neon blue. My skin looked more pale, my red looked blood colour. I looked different, I looked more pretty. Was this really me?_

 _"Nicole, il mio amore." A familiar voice called. (Nicole, my love.)_

 _"Si." I replied, my voice was more strong. (Yes.)_

 _"Vieni in giardino." He called. (Please come to the garden.)_

 _I smiled, moving quicker than I ever thought I could. The garden was huge, the snow stuck to the floor, dripping of the flowers which were alive which amazed me._

 _Standing in front on me was an angel, with pale skin and snowy white hair, pink eyes. He stood there, back straight, standing tall with his head held high. He smiled as he saw me, and walked slowly to me, I would of thought that he was floating above the ground. He walked with grace._

 _"Caius. Perche devi, chiamarmi qui?" I asked with a slight frown. (Caius. Why must you call me here?)_

 _"Calma la piccola. Abbiamo aspiti." he replied. (Calm down little dove. We have guests.)_

 _"Chi!" (Who!)_

 _"Nicola?" A familiar voice shouted._

 _I turned around and smiled as I saw Edward walking slowly towards me. He smiled, then stopped walking and held out his hand out for someone. An elderly lady come from the doors, her hair gray, held tightly in a bun on top of her head. She had wrinkles all over her face, she looked fragile. Edward held her hand, and walked her pace. What was Edward thinking? He know the law._

 _"Nicole, you're still you." The elderly lady's voive croaked._

 _I took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked._

 _"Nicole calm down. They years have moved so fast for us. You remember Bella don't you." Edward asked, smiling down at the elderly lady. I was confused._

 _"Nicole. You don't remember me, do you?" She asked._

 _I shook my head._

 _"It's me, Bella." She said._

 _No, this had to be some sort of sick joke. Edward said he change Bella after her birthday. I looked at the elderly lady in the eyes, brown eyes. Mom's eyes._

 _"Bella."_

 _She nodded and smiled. "Happy birthday Nickie."_

 **End Of Dream**

I woke up with a start-my eyelids wide, as I gasped in shock. That was the tenth time the dream came, stuck on repeat like a record player. The dream where Edward chose to keep Bella human, as he stayed the same age and frozen in time, while Bella grew old. The dream of her laying flat on her back, as she laid back in her coffin.

"It's just a dream." I told myself everyday.

Dull gray light, the familiar light of an over cast morning, took the place of the blinding sun in my dream.

"It's only a dream." I said again, taking a couple of deep breaths, and then jumped out of my skin when the alarm clock went off. I looked on my wall, next to the clock as I scrowled through the numbers and days, it was September thirteenth. Today was mine and Bella's birthday. Alice had a small party for us, well mostly Bella. After school, I should come home, and get ready for the party. I groaned, I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

All through the summer - the well most perfect summer, I spent my time with dad and Billy Black fishing, then go to their home to have a BBQ and to get to know the pack. Jacob is going through the change at the moment, going from hot to cold, good mood or bad mood. Sam gave Jacob orders to stay away from me till he learns control. Emile keeps me posted on the phone, and when I do visit we bake cakes and I help her control the boys. They can act like children sometimes.

One thing I have learned about my self, with the help from Rose and Carlisle, sometimes Emmett is that I'm a very powerful banshee. My screams can be used as a weapon, and even kill the supernatural. At a certain age, I would age more slower and my eyes would be brighter as the years go by. Some banshee records showed that one banshee lived till eight hundred years old till she was killed. That record was in China.

Something else I have learned, Victoria used to be a banshee till a wolf lost control and nearly killed her, till James saved her life. Me and Victoria get along, she even teached me how to use my scream without killing anyone. She knows it wasn't my fault that I'd hurt James, but pissed that Edward had killed him.

I got out of bed, had a shower, then brushed my teeth. I was almost surprised that I havn't changed at all, my eyes still green, my dark hair was a little bit longer. I smiled and closed my eyes and slowly opened them, Neon eyes stared back at me. I smiled, butterflies in my stomach formed as I looked at the mate mark what Jasper did on prom night. Since he marked me, we became like magnets, more connected to each other. The mating bond is strong, as my chest aches as Jasper is away visiting family. I closed my eyes, then opened them as my eyes were back blue. I smiled.

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes

I'm exposed and it's no big surprise

Don't you think I know exactly where I stand

This world is forcing me to hold your hand.

'Cause I'm just a girl, a little 'ol me

Well don't let me out of your sight

Oh I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite

So don't let me have any rights.

Oh...I've had it up to here!

The moment that I step outside

So many reasons for me to run and hide

I can't do the little things I hold so dear

'Cause it's all those little things that I fear.

'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be

'Cause they won't let me drive late at night

Oh I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak

'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes.

Oh I'm just a girl, take a good look at me

Just your typical prototype.

Oh...I've had it up to here!

Oh...am I making myself clear?

I'm just a girl

I'm just a girl in the world...

That's all that you'll let me be!

I'm just a girl, living in captivity

Your rule of thumb makes me worry some

I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?

What I've succumbed to is making me numb.

Oh I'm just a girl, my apologies

What I've become is so burdensome

Oh I'm just a girl, lucky me

Twiddle-dum there's no comparison.

Oh...I've had it up to!

Oh...I've had it up to!

Oh...I've had it up to here!

I ran downstairs with my school bag over my shoulder, I jogged into the kitchen as Bella was sitting at the table eating jam and toast with a glass of orange juice, listening to classical music. I opened the fridge door, and picked up the empty bottle of orange juice, and there was no milk. I slammed the fridge door and walked over to the bread-bin and suprise, no bread or fruit. There was no breakfast bars too.

I looked at Bella, she gazed at me not saying a word. I huffed and stormed out of the kitchen like a child.

"Happy birthday." I shouted.

I waited by the front door for a reply. Nothing. I picked up the truck keys as I shuck my head and walked to the truck. Bella never rides with me anymore, Edward always picks her up, ever since James had attacked us. Since then, Bella had changed, I noticed it when we were at prom.

After the prom, and the two week holidays, gossip started. There were people saying I let a bloke attack Bella, that I just stood there and watched as I video recorded it. Now that I have a red haired woman after her, like they said I paid the woman money. The woman, Victoria. The whole Forks high school threw me snyde comments, I'd get hit when Jasper isn't around.

I've had a cigarette stomped out on my arms so many times. You would think that Edward would of put a stop to this; no, he just watched it happen, a smug smile spread across his face. To make things more worse, Alice joined in, things I have told her, in secret, yep, that went around school. I had an abortion with Jaspers baby, that I went to a backstreet clinic. That's why Jasper is away.

To make me even feel worse, my dads friends arrested me for assult, and planned to kill Bella while we were in Pheonix. The three men I made up. It was awful to be questioned like that, now and again, dad would not talk to me. Only people who talk to me is Jasper, and the pack.

When I go to the Cullen's house, Alice makes it clear that I am not welcome. I don't stay there long, Jasper and Edward always end up in a fight. Rosalie already has snapped Alice's neck. Poor Carlisle and Esme, as well as Emmett and Adam, they are the peice makers. They choose to stay in the middle, not pick sides.

I opened the truck door and climbed inside, and slammed the door shut. I turned the key, the truck won't start, no roar, no nothing. I tried the truck again. The truck is dead! I heard Bella laugh as she saw me, and ran to Edwards silver Volvo. He sat in his car with sunglasses over his eyes, wearing a smug smile what I wanted to slap away.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I grabbed my phone and dialed dad's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Dad, can you take..."

" _Sorry Miss, Chief Swan is on a call. Can I leave him a..."_

I hung up, and wiped away my tears. Jasper isn't home till five, he went to see Tanya. Apparently, Irina has found her mate...Laurent.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk the half hour walk to school. The cold wind nipped my skin as summer was close to be over. I walked and hummed a random tune. I walked fasted as I didn't want to be late, I was to lazy to walk. In the distrance, I heard a motocycle, it was getting closer, and closer till it pulled up beside me.

"Rough morning?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked in surprise to see Jacob Black. He smiled, showing me his perfect white teeth. He looked big, tiny bit smaller to Emmett. He wore a leather jacker, black trousers and black shirt.

"Jake." I squealed, as we hugged.

"I'm taking it your glad to see me?" he asked.

"Totally. How have you been? I thought Sam told you to stay away?" I asked.

"Fine, if you want me to go..." He started his bike up.

"No please." I grabbed on to his sleeve. His leather jacket was cold.

He smiled. "Want a lift to school?" He offered changing the subject.

"Yes, thanks."

I sat behind Jacob as he passed me his helmet. He drove more slower than Jasper which was a surprise. The wind was even more cold now, but Jacob's body was hot. Wold central heating.

"What did Bella do now?" Jacob asked.

"The same old shit. She never filled the truck up. They saw me and laughed." I was close to screaming. I was getting angry.

"Emily says hi." he passed on the message.

I calmed down. "Say hi back. To all the pack off course." I talked a little louder.

I struggled to keep my grip my arms wrapped more tightly around Jacobs chest. If he wasn't a wolf, I would of thought he was on steroids. The vision of Bella, old lady Bella would not leave my head. I couldn't feel anything but despair until I pulled into familiar parking lot behind Forks highschool and spotted Bella and Edward leaning on the silver Volvo. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Alice and Adam were standing around chatting and laughing. I knew they chose to stay outside to make themselves feel good.

"I hate that leech," Jacob growled. "But, I can't believe Bella would turn her back on her twin sister."

I sighed. "Neither can I," My voice broke. Slowly getting off the bike, I handed Jacob his helmet. Jacob cut the engine, jumping off and turned me around to face him.

"Nik, look at me," he demanded. I did, I looked at him with wet eyes. "Remember what Sam told you? You are strong, remember that. You are better than them, don't show them that they are winning. Keep your head up high. Your a banshee, they are not weak, but powrful, your powerful."

I nodded with a small smile and wiped my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks bro." I muffled.

He laughed. "Anytime. Oh, happy birthday." He said and opening his bike seat and pulled a small pink bag. I looked in and there was a couple of presents and cards.

"Thank you Jake."

"They are not just from me, the rest of the pack got you something too. Emily is making a cake tomorrow."

I watched Jacob drive away. I slowly walked into school, I could feel eyes on the back of my head. Opening the door, the school was warm, people glared my way, bumping me harshfully in the shoulder nearly knocking me down.

I spotted Rosalie waiting by my locker, her eyes held excitment, a large gold-wrapped in her hands-made me frown. I told Rosalie I didn't want anything. Obviously, my wishes were been ignored.

"Happy birthday," She paused as she looked at the bag of gifts. "I see the mutts got you something too." She half joked.

She handed me the present with a smile. "It's from Jasper."

Hearing his name made me smile, my heart felt warm and fuzzy. I unwrapped it, it was a leather book with a red silk book mark.

"Jasper took his time making it for you. A book about our history, and the laws and the Volturi." She whispered in a low voice so people won't hear.

I gasped in shock. "Jasper made this...it's so pretty."

"Emmett dropped your present at home not long ago, with mine. What did your mother and father get you?" She asked.

"Mom got me a photo album, dad got me a camera." I told her.

"And Bella."

I shrugged. "I got Bella a necklace with a picture of her and Edward at prom. I left it under her pillow last night."

The bell rang as we went our seperate ways. Everyone bothered to stare at me as I took my seat at the back of the class. Jasper and I have been together for a year now, the gossip died down, till Bella started to gossip lies about me. Even Mike Newton didn't bother sitting next to me in History, yet alone talk to me. He glared now instead, sneaking glances at me. Sometimes, Mrs. Marsh would sit next to me making papers, and sometimes talked to me.

As the day went by, I couldn't wait till school was over. Today had been a nightmare, Bella throwing a ball at my face, then laughing at off with Jessica. I wanted to change my mind about going to the Cullens, Alice glaring, Edward and Bella plotting behind my back. Arn't twins supposed to be close?

Today, I truly felt alone, I wanted to dig a hole and hide away in it. I skipped Science and Math, I hid in the tiolets. I heard girls talking about money, how much they had, how much their parents spend on them. When we were little, we never had that much money, and that never bothered me, only thing I needed was my mom and dad and sister. Mom had raised us on a kindergarden teacher's salary, dad wasn't getting rich at his job - he was the chief of police here in the tiny town of Forks. My only sorce of income was playing the voilin in the garden, while Bella had a job in a sports shop. Jasper had a lot of money - I didn't want to think how much. Money meant nothing to Jasper and the rest of the Cullens.

As the day went on, Rosalie never brought up my birthday, I began to relax a little. At lunch I sat in the corner near the bin. I just wanted to be alone. Alice would look at me and sneered, Adam had sent me an appologetic look. I didn't need pity. Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler and Lauren sat around the table, laughing and having a good time. I thought that Lauren didn't like Bella. Fake friend.

The afternoon passed quickly, as school ended, as I watched the Cullen's and Bella drive away. To my luck, it started raining, my thin coat was soaking wet through as I reached the school gates. I walked fast, sometimes run home, my chest became tighter with each breath I took. Can banshee's get sick? I know I'm half banshee so hope not.

My head was spinning by the time I reached home. The worried were building up, as well as anger. I felt trapped. Dads car wasn't parked in front of the house. The lights were all off, Bella wasn't home. She would of got straight to Cullens home. My hands started shaking as I reached for my house keys.

The door opened to an empty house. I walked up the stairs slowly and opened my bedroom door. I frowned when I saw my bedroom window was open. My room was cold, and the smell of damp invaded my nose. There was a V letter on my mirror in coral colour lipstick. Bella what came to my mind. Did she enjoy seeing me upset? Did she even care? I saved her life and this is how she treats me?

I slided down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. I needed to let my anger out, so I screamed. The lightbulb exploded, and the mirror shattered in to a millian tiny peices. I didn't bother covering my face as I felt tiny scretches on my skin. Tears streaming down my face like a river.

I stayed there what felt like hours. Blood dried on my skin, scabbing on my cheeks. I cleaned bits of mirror of the floor, then ran myself a bath. Peeling off my cloths, I stepped into the hot water. My skin turned red raw as I wanted the pain to go away. The pain of hurt and betrayal. I stared at the razor at the side, and picked it up. I held it to my wrist, and slowly slided it across my skin. No more pain. Blood danced as it dripped into the water. New friend.

I covered my new friends with a long sleeved shirt and walked zombie like into my bedroom. Flipping through my playlist. I stopped on a song which I loved.

Talk to me softly

There's something in your eyes

Don't hang your head in sorrow

And please don't cry

I know how you feel inside

I've been there before

Something's changing inside you

And don't you know.

Don't you cry tonight

I still love you baby

Don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry tonight.

Give me a whisper

And give me a sigh

Give me a kiss before you

Tell me goodbye

Don't you take it so hard now

And please don't take it so bad

I'll still be thinkin' of you

And the times we had...baby.

And don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

Don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry tonight.

And please remember that I never lied

And please remember

How I felt inside now honey

You gotta make it your own way

But you'll be alright now sugar

You'll feel better tomorrow

Come the morning light now baby.

And don't you cry tonight

And don't you cry tonight

And don't you cry tonight

There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry

Don't you ever cry

Don't you cry tonight

Baby maybe someday

Don't you cry

Don't you ever cry

Don't you cry

Tonight.

The next song started to play, as I grabbed my school bag and zipped it open. Jacob's pink bag sat on top of my things. I opened the cards first. The picture of three baby wolves sitting in a line with their heads tilted to one side. I smiled.

 _To_ _Nickie. Have an amazing birthday. Lots of love from your best broz Embry and Quil xXx_

I opened the second card, the picture of a wolf howling under the full moon.

To Nicole. Every Birthday is the symbol of a fresh start and a new beginning. May your birthday also begin for you and a new phase of life, where each day presents you a world of new opportunities and opens up the doors to a promising future. Lots and love Sam and Emily XXX

I smiled and placed the card on top of the other one. There was one last card lest, much bigger than the others. I knew it was from Jacob.

To NICK. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST CHARMING PERSON ON THE PLANET! I LOVE YOU, SIS! FROM JACOB XXX

I didn't ask for much, but I was happy that I had friends and family, like the pack. If I had any trouble, they were by my side, someone to talk to when Jasper wasn't around. Dad was happy that I am always round their house, or going to the beach. We have a small bonfire on Sundays, and I love listening to their stories.

I opened the pink plastic bag and took out the gifts. The name tag said it was from Embry and Quil. I opened it and it was a brown and white hair clip with a beaded string with three feathers at the end, with matching earrings. The second gift was vouchers for books at Sam and Emily's friends books shop in Seattle. And the last gift was from Jacob, a small wolf charm braclette with a leather band.

I grabbed old of the book what Jasper made me. Flipping through the pages, it read the laws and each coven. I wanted to knonw about their tracker. Demetri.

"Demerti was made around 1000 A.D. by Amun. Amun worked with Demetri to develop his tracking ability, and the two were very close. At the time, the Volturi had a tracker. However, when Aro heard that Amun had a more talented tracker than his own, he hurried to Egypt and offered Demetri a place with the Voltrui. Demetri joined them immediately.

Demetri is a permanent member of the guard and part of all of the Volturi's important missions. Demetri can link to a target, once he had physically met the person, or he can pick up a person's trail from anyone who had met them in the past." I read.

"Learning more history I see." A voice said making me jump. Jasper stood near the window, leaning against the wall, he had a smug smile on his face. My eyes must of turned neon blue, because he growled and his eyes turned black. I pounced off the bed and ran into Jaspers arms. He purred.

"I've missed you." I nearly broke down crying.

"I have missed you too, ma'ma." he leaned down kissing the mating mark. I shivered.

"Rough day." He asked.

I nodded. "You could say that." I mumbled.

"It's okay, Rose and Em have told me everything. Don't worry love, I'll protect you."

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"What is a Volturi?" I demanded.

"The Volturi are a family," my Edward explained. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing to out world has to be a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America - do you remember the story?" Edward asked me.

"Of course I remember."

I couldn't forget the first time I came to his home, a huge white house buried deep in the forest beside the river, or the room where Carlisle - Edward's father in so many real ways - kept a wall of paintings that illustrated his personal history. I remember the calm quartet of men, each with the exqusite face of a seraph, painted into the highest balcony overlooking the swirling mayhem of colours.

"Anyways, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die - or whatever it is we do." His voice was calm, it made him sound almost bored by the prospect.

My anger turned to horror. I took his face between my hands and held it very tight. "You must never think that every again!" I said. "No matter what Nicole did to me, your not aloud to hurt yourself!"

"I will never put yoou in danger, like your sister did. It's _her_ fault if the Volturi come after us. It's _her_ fault she had put her own sister in danger. Stupied child." he hissed.

"Edward, I can't forgive her." I cried. "She's a danger to us, banshee's are monsters, not you or your family."

Edward pressed his cold lips to my head, I leaned into his touch. He took my hand, and lead me to the living room. They were all waiting when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chours of 'happy birthday, Bella!' I blushed and looked at the floor. Alice, had covered every flat surface with purple candles and crystal bowles filled with roses. Carlisle and Esme hugged me carefully.

"Sorry about this Bella. We couldn't rein Alice in." Carlisle whispered.

Rosalie and Emmett stood next to Jasper and _her._ Why did she have to be here and ruin my day. It's my birthday. Rosalie stood there glaring at me, Emmett had a smile on his face. "You havn't changed at all. I expected a few wrinkles and a couple of gray hairs by now." Emmett said with a mock off disapointment.

"Thanks alot Emmett," I said.

Alice let go of Adam's hand and skipped forward. Adam smiled too, but he kept his distance.

"Time to open presents," Alice declared.

"Alice, I know I told you I don't want anything-"

"But I didn't listen," she interrupted smug. "Open it."

Alice took the camera from my hands and replaced it with a big silver square box. The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on the top said it was from Rosalie and Emmett and Adam. Self consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box, it concealed. It was something electrical, with lots of numbers in the name. The box was empty.

"It's a sterio for yours and Nickie's truck." Adam told me. "Emmett's installing it now so you can't return it."

"Hay, don't hate the truck." I said.

But my anger was towards her. It's my day.

I faked smiled. "Thanks."

"Open mine and then Edwards," Alice said so excited.

I took the light package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. I hissed, when the paper sliced my finger; pulling it out to examine the damage. "Papercut." I muttered.

It all happened so fast. Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

"No!" Jasper roared.

I looked up quickly as Alice grabbed hold of Nicole and cut her arm with her nails. Blood trickled down her arms. Alice pushed Nicole forward as Adam grabbed hold of her and bit her arm. Carlisle and Emmett tried to get Adam off her, as Rosalie and Esme tried to pull Nicole out of his grip. Edward had old of Jasper, there was another noise that spread fear through my body, a grisly roar came from Jaspers chest. The Major. Alice told me this wouldn't happen. We'd had it all worked out.

"Emmett, Rose get Adam out." Carlisle ordered.

Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come'on Adam."

"I'm so sorry." Adam apologised.

I watched in shock as Esme held that bitch in her arms. They are supposed to take care of me. I'm more hurt than her, I'm the important one, she can bleed to death. Edward and Alice were by my side.

"Are you happy now?" Jasper shouted, lifting her into his arms. Her body slouched like she was dead.

"Bella is hurt." Edward told him.

"So is mine. We all saw what Alice did." Jasper glared at Alice making her wimper.

"Edward we are supposed to protect her. If the Volturi find out, we are all good as dead, you know the law."

"Darm the law. Fuck the Volturi. Bella, love, honey, let's get you cleaned up." Edward said in a gentle voice.

What they don't know that Jane and Demetri saw the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books or films from Twilight. I only own my characters Nickie Swan and Adam Cullen.**

 **Hi guys, I fegot to put a bit of a background on Bella and Nickie. Bella isn't a nice sister, when her family are around she acts nice, but when they are alone everything turns sour. Nickie loves her family so much, so she is use to how her sister treats her, but she thinks it's normal for her sisters behaviour. Nickie wasn't aloud out when she was young, so she doesn't understand other people and their behaviours. Bella, on the other hand, had controled her sister from a younge age.**

 **Bella's relationship with Nickie is based on lies. She isn't happy that Rene asked Charlie if he could take both girl's. Bella just wants all eyes on her. She isn't happy that Nickie is making new friends fast and now has her very first boyfriend. She isn't happy that Nickie isn't normal, but a banshee. She hates it that Carlisle spends time with her, teaching her about banshee's and helps her to control her gift. She isn't happy that Rosalie is friends with her, and worst, Victoria has become her friend.**

 **Bella doesn't like the fact that the Volturi are interested in her. All Bella wants is to have eyes on her, and push her sister out. She tries to make her invisable from the Cullens, Jacob and her father, but it isn't working. So Bella, Edward and Alice are putting stuff into the familys and packs head that Nickie is a danger to the supernatural.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, a big thankyou to** **SILENTMAYHEM who commented, Jasper will join the Volturi :) Editing end of story, please no harsh comments.**

 **But please leave comments, and if you have any ideas I would use them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Blame It All On Me**

 **Nickie POV**

I opened my eyes, as I was pressed against someones chest. Jasper held me tight, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, he repeated 'I'm sorry,' over and over again rocking me back and forth, whilse stroking my hair. Carlisle looked calm, as everyone stayed in their spot, scared to make a move incase Jasper pounced and attacked them.

"Rose, how's Adam." Carlisle asked, his voice still calm.

Centuries of experience in the emergency room were evident in his quiet, authoritative voice.

Rosalie sighed. "Upset, ashamed of himself for loosing control. Nickie, he said he is sorry." Rosalie said sympathy.

I tried to smile. "It's okay. I forgive him. It wasn't his fault." My voice was dry.

My eyes landed on Jasper, struggling to keep himself in control from attacking Edward and Alice. Jaspers white shirt was covered in my own blood, it was dry and looked the colour brown, but his eyes were black.

"Why Alice." Jasper snapped, making me wince.

"I-I thought I pushed Edward to stop Adam from attacking." She didn't look at him.

Jasper growled. "You are bad at lying. How could you do that to your husand." he questioned.

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry." She muttered.

Edward's face was whiter, as he held Bella holding a cloth to her arm. Jasper moved slightly, as Edward and Alice jumped in defensive position. Another low growl slid from between his clenched teeth. I knew that he wasn't breathing. Rosalie, glanced at Bella, smiling smug at Edward.

Esme stood still with her hands over her mouth and nose. "I'm so sorry girls." She apologized.

"Jasper, may I?" Carlisle asked calmly, holding up a needle attacked to tubes with a blood bag in his hand.

Seconds paused, Jasper nodded his head slowly, gritting his teeth. Carlisle knelt down beside me, leaning next to Jaspers legs. He took the cap of the top of the needle and wiped my arm with an wipe. He pushed the needle into my skin, as I winced, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry." I heard Carlisle.

"Bella's bleeding here." Edwards voice seemed far away, but they were at the other side of the room. "In a minuet." Carlisle replied.

"No now. Leave her, Rosalie can see to _it."_ Edward hissed.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie shouted.

"None of your business." he muttered.

"Edward, it's like you wanted Nickie to get hurt." Emmett spoke up.

I looked across the room and no one replied to Emmett's comment. They just looked at the ground.

"Bella!" I called, my voice was small.

"This is all your fault...you...freak." Bella snapped, spit dribbling down her chin.

Jasper growled, he moved me so fast now I was in Emmett's arms. I watched as he grabbed Bella by the throat, lifting her off the floor and throwing her across the room as she landed hard on top of the piano. The legs broke, wood splitting everywhere. Edward growled, ready to pounce.

"Enough." Carlisle shouted making me jump.

"Nice one, just piss off the Major. Have you three got a deathwish?" Rosalie asked.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I don't know what just happened. Everything seemed to slow down, one minuet my mate was by my side, the next she was pushed towards Adam by Alice. The way Adam latched his teeth into her arm, my mate going limp was my worst nightmare, any vampires nightmare, but I am awake through this nightmare.

Any vampire worst fear, their mate been attacked, or worst even dead. How could they do that to me, do that to my mate? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, without upsetting the Major, but I knew that I will not get the answers I want.

Curse Edward.

Curse Alice.

Curse Bella.

"Nickie," I said softly. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital while Carlisle sorts your sister out, or do you want to stay here."

"Here. If I go to the hospital, someone will call my dad." I muttered.

I watched Carlisle come back into the room with more blood, he switched the empty blood bag with a full one. Nickie was still in Emmett's arms as he stood still, his arms didn't ache.

There were so many emotions which I couldn't keep up with, that I couldn't change. Carlisle and Esme were feeling ashamed. Rosalie was angry. Emmett tried to stay calm as he held my mate in his arms. Rosalie stayed close by. Alice and Edward hid there emotions from me. But Adam, where do I start with him. One thing, he was scared to come into the house.

"Rose, stay with Nickie. I need to talk to Carlisle alone." I asked her.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minuet?" I asked, keeping my thoughts clear.

He nodded and followed me outside. We moved fast, as I wanted to talk to him away from the house.

"Jasper, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm leaving." I blurted out.

He stood there shocked. "Leaving, why?!"

"I can't protect her. It's twice in a year that I have put her in danger, and she has come close to death," My voice was hard. "She deserves better, someone who can protect her."

"Jasper, please think about this. If you leave her, the mating bond will break and it will kill you both slowly. Plus it's mating season in four months, do you want another vampire to mate with her and take your place?" Carlisle asked.

I closed my eyes. "Nickie can live without me. Find someone more suited." I paused and turned to leave. "Goodbye Carlisle."

Before I could reply, I took of running towards the wolf area. I sniffed the air and they were nowhere there. I jumped, and was on their side. I knew Carlisle wouldn't break the tready, but I didn't care anymore. The further I ran, the more my chest burned. The more I ran, the mating bond will break. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I took out my mates old iPod and flipped through the songs. I stopped at one, and took off West.

Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm

Into this house we're born

Into this world we're thrown

Like a dog without a bone

An actor out on loan

Riders on the storm.

There's a killer on the road

His brain is squirmin' like a toad

Take a long holiday

Let your children play

If ya give this man a ride

Sweet family will die

Killer on the road, yeah.

Girl ya gotta love your man

Girl ya gotta love your man

Take him by the hand

Make him understand

The world on you depends

Our life will never end

Gotta love your man, yeah.

Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm

Into this house we're born

Into this world we're thrown

Like a dog without a bone

An actor out on loan.

Riders on the strom

Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm.

Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

Night time arrived, Jasper and Carlisle still havn't returned yet. As promised, Rosalie stayed by my side, and Emmett still held me as he sat down. Now and again, Bella would sneak nasty glances my way, causing Rosalie to growl.

Edward stood over Bella, still protective, still now breathing.

"Edward, just go," Bella sighed.

"I can handle it," he insisted. But his jaw was rigid.

"Your eyes are black." Bella replied. "Carlisle can fix me up. Get some fresh air."

I winced with her tone of voice, I knew me and Bella have never been close, but she made a promis to make a go at things, to patch things up, but I knew it was a lie. She is the same old Bella, who I want to stay away from and avoid completely.

"I'll stay." he said.

"Why are you so mesochistic?" Bella snapped back.

Carlisle came back into the house, his face blank. "Edward, go find Adam." he demanded, his voice was quite, something was wrong.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Looking for Adam." He replied, but never looked at me.

"You might as well do something else more usefull." Alice said to Edward.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice, his eyes quickly shifted to me, then he gave me an evil smirk. "I already have done something useful." he said looking at me. Alice smiled along the side of him.

At that moment I had a pain in my chest, my mating mark started to burn. Something was wrong. I winced as I tried to breath.

"Edward. Alice leave." Carlisle raised his voice. They stood in their spot, shock written across their faces. "You two have done enough damage."

They both smiled sprinting out of the kitchen door. A numb feeling spreaded through my chest. Though it erased the burning feeling, but something made me feel so alone. Carlisle gave me a small sad smile, but his eyes held loss and betrayal. There was no pain now, just a harsh tugging sensation that I tried to ignore.

"Nicole, do you want me to take you home? I don't know how long Jasper will be?" Carlisle asked me, as I didn't realise that he removed the needle from my arm and stitched up the bite mark.

I sighned and nodded my head. I hugged Rosalie and Emmett and Esme gave me a kiss on my cheek and a hug. I saw from the corner of my eye that Bella was not pleased. I walked out of the front door and followed Carlisle. Edward and Alice started giggling, as Adam sat in the ground, not looking at me. Did they care about Adam? Where is Jasper?

Outside was cool and refreshing, I hurried passed the lanterns and the roses, now unwelcome reminders. I opened the car door to Carlisle car, and stepped inside. The heater was on low, cooling my skin. On the dashboard was a big red button next to the other buttons.

It was nice, the silence. Only noise I could hear as we got further away from the house was the crickets. I stared out of the window, shadows dancing by. There was no stars tonight, just a plane black sky. The engine cut off, as Carlisle hands were still on the wheel. We arrived home more quicker than I expected. Carlisle gave me a small smile.

"Thankyou for bringing me home."

"You welcome. Happy birthday." He greated.

I smiled. "Good night."

I got out of the car, and walked down the path. All the house lights were on, dad was back from work. I opened the door and took of my shoes, but kept my jacket over me. I walked into the living room and dad was watching a game show. He saw me and gave me a smile.

"Have a good night kiddo?" he asked.

I sighed, and flopped on the sofa. "Yea, Bella is still with Edward."

"Another late night, I will have to ground her." He muttered.

"She's changed since she had met him." I told him truthfully.

Dad nodded. "She has. She's changed for the worst. Do the other Cullen kids act like that?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"What did they get you?" Dad asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett got me a new iPod and earphones. Adam got me a teddy with button eyes, and lavender scented. Esme and Carlisle got me a Pandora bracelet." I finished.

He nodded. "You fegot Jasper."

I smiled. "He got me a book on myths and Gods." I told a little white lie.

"Did Bella get you anything?"

I quickly shook my head. "Uh dad, I'm going to go bed, I have a headache from reading to much." I told him. I got up from the sofa and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Good night dad."

"Night love."

 **The Next Day - N POV**

I felt absoltuely hideous in the morning. I hadn't slept well; my arm burned from the vemon and hasn't healed like I through it had. Dark crusts of skin and blood stuck around my wound and stood to the stitches. Green goo could be seen which is a good sign as it was healing and isn't infected. But my chest ached more.

It didn't help since Jasper didn't come to see me last night. I called his cell phone, but it went straight onto answerphone. The anxiety seemed to ratchet up the intensity of the pounding in my head.

As I got to school, Edward was talking to Bella, but something was wrong. I wanted to go up to them and ask, but I knew that they wouldn't gave me the answers to my questions. There was something burning in his eyes that I couldn't be sure of - and it scarted me. I looked around the school parking lot, Rosalie's car was not there along with Jasper's car or motorcycle.

"Nicole." I looked over to Bella as she called me. "Edward wants to talk to us." she said, but her voice held a serious tone and she looked worried. More upset.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head and followed them both at the back of the school forrest. Like I said, there was so many questions that I wanted to answer, but the tension was so thick, you could of cut it with a cheese knife. Where is Jasper? Where are the rest of the siblings? How was Adam this morning? As they continued walking, I didn't know where I was.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Is that all you care about." she spat, her voice dripped with venom.

"He's gone away for awhile." Edward replied.

"Where?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. I felt numb, my thoughts were arguing with my heart as my eyes became blurry. Did I do something wrong? Did he go away because of last night? It was me, I'm the blame to why he left. It's my fault that the others didn't show up at school today, they hate me. I swallowed, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat. The guilt made my head bow and my shoulders slump. I'd run them out of their home. I was a plague. Bella is right, I am a monster and dangerouse to their kind. I can't be trusted.

This is bad, this is very bad, the voice repeated in my head over and over again. Edward pulled me along roughly towards the forrest, that I didn't realise that I'd stopped walking. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. So why was my chest hurting this bad, my throat felt like it was closing up ready to choke me.

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail - I could still see the school. I stood behind Bella, only a couple of steps away, as Edward leaned against the tree staring at Bella, his expression unreadable.

"Edward, what's wrong." Bella asked, her voice shook as she stepped closer to Edward.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, Bella's face looked hurt. This is all my fault. If Bella got angry, I was prepared.

"Why now. Another year-"

"Bella it's time. How longer could we stay in Forks? Carlisle can barely pass thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared at me coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. it's about me, there leaving because of me.

"When you say we-" Bella whispered, she clenched her fist.

"I mean my family and myself."

Bella shook her head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear the shock.

"Okay," Bella said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella." Edward paused. "I'm no good for you." he said as he walked slowly towards her.

"It's her fault is it? She's the reason why you are leaving." Bella raised her voice causing me to back away.

Edward nodded his head, causing me to freeze and stop moving. This was all about me. I just broke up my sister and her boyfriend. I made his family leave home. I felt even more sick, Jasper left because I'm a monster.

"My world is not for you." he said grimly.

"If this is about my soul; take it. I don't want it." Bella shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her. "I don't care! Edward, you can have my soul - it's your's already!"

I watched as he took a deep breath, his mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When Edward finally looked up, his eye's were different, harder.

"Bella. I don't want you to come with me." he spoke the words slowly, his cold eyes on Bella's face.

"You...don't...want...me?"

Edward shook his head. "No, blame your sister for that." he spat.

I froze, feeling uneasy. He stared at me with hate. I did this? I could never do anything right. Maybe I should kill my self, but I knew that would be the cowards way out. I'd rather suffer.

"Don't do this." her voice was a whisper now.

"You are no good for me Bella." he paused. "I would like to ask one favor?"

"Anything." She said quickly.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupied." he ordered.

She nodded her head.

He leaned down and kissed her on the top on the head. She was shaking uncontrolably.

"Goodbye, Bella," he turned to me. "I hope your happy now." He hissed.

He was gone.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

He was gone. The kiss he placed on my head was fadeing, I could no longer feel his cold lips. I turned to face my sister, who stood there in silence looking at the ground. This was all her fault, if Rene never let her come to live here, Edward would still be here. I would not have a problem with Laurent, Victoria, James wouldn't have come after me. The Volturi wouldn't know I know about their world. This is her fault, she has to take everything away from me...

I gripped my fist in a ball and ran for her. My fist was already balled as I swung my arm around and made a connection with the right side of her eye. She screamed and fell backwards onto the ground, her head hitting the root of the tree. I couldn't stop, I kneeled over her punching her in the face, with each blow, she looked at me with fright with dazed eyes. Blood trickled down her nose, lips and cheeks.

"This is your fault. I was the only one who should been born," I shouted.

I stood up and walked around her. I lifted my foot back and kicked her in the stomach and face. I heard a crack as my foot made impact with her nose. She curled into a ball trying to protect herself. How pathetic.

"I wish you died in the womb." She screeched.

I lifted my foot up high and stood on her head repeatedly. Blood covered my trousers and books. My knuckles were red and swollen and split.

"I'm sorry." She begged.

"Not good enough." I got back on top of her, and grabbed her hair, lifting her head of the ground and full force banging her head on the ground. Her head hot the root of the tree. I could hear her head banging and then squishing.

She stopped moving, her eyes closed. Her lips slightly apart. Her eyes looked glued shut, her skin on her face looked inflamed. Everything black and blue. Even she is my sister, I couldn't recognise her, she looked like Quasimodo from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. I sneered at her as I got up slowly, and moved back. She layed motioness on the floor, her chest still. Blood covered the ground.

I grabbed my school bag and ran in the direction where Edward walked of too. I wanted Edward, I couldn't live without him. The evidence of his path disappeared instantly. There was no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I had to keep moving, if I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Time made no scense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. I started to worry that I was traveling in circles, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and as it grew darker and darker, I fell often. Finally I tripped over something - it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot - and stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breath, and curled up on the wet bracken. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

If you must wait,

Wait for them here in my arms as I shake

If you must weep,

Do it right here in my bed as I sleep

If you must mourn, my love

Mourn with the moon and the stars up above

If you must mourn,

Don't do it alone.

If you must leave,

Leave as though fire burns under your feet

If you must speak,

Speak every word as though it were unigue

If you must die, sweetheart

Die knowing your life was my life's best part

And if yoy must die,

Remember your life.

You are

You are

Oh, you are

You are

Oh.

If you must fight,

Fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night

If you must work,

Work to leave some part of you on this Earth

If you must live, darling one.

Just live

Just live

Just live.

As I lay there in darkness, I had no idea if I was alive or dead. I thought I would be greated with white light, but only darkness. Maybe I had to find the light first, but the feeling been pulled backwards was all I could think about. Maybe I am going to hell, my own little cell with my own nightmares to keep me company.

But my body felt wet and cold. Was I dead and stuck between both worlds? My eye opened, blurry vision as one eye wouldn't open. It was dark here? Surley, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds. Not tonight, the sky was black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight - a lunar eclips.

It was black for a long time, bit I could here two voices I didn't recognise. A young man and a woman, maybe a child. I tried to breath, but it was like someone was sitting on top of my chest.

Suddenly, there was a sound, startlingly sound, like a growl. Should I feel afraid, I wanted to move away, but I felt numb. Maybe it was Bella ready to finish me off.

"Nicole!" I soft voice called, sounded child like, but unfamiliar. I wanted to answer the girl but my throat burned, tasted copper. Blood.

I opened my one eye - a girl stood before me, pale face, child like features, she looked innocent, but her eyes they were a deep red. Vampire. Her blond hair was tied back into a bun.

"Demetri, she's hurt. But her paulse is weak." She called in hush tone.

The name, I have heard it before, but where. I knew it was rude of me, but I couldn't help but stare as how beautiful she was.

"Nicole, my name is Jane Volturi."

The last name Volturi sent shivers down my spine, they were here to kill me. My breathing became uncontrolable.

"Shhh, were here to help you. Please don't be afraid." she spoke softly.

"Jane we have to move, the childern of the moon have found the human girl." A male said.

A tall man looked down at me, his hair was dark brown, spiked all over. His eyes were also red but more brighter. He wore a gray coat, while the girl wore a black cloak. In a quick and supple motion, he pulled me up from the cold ground and into his cold arms.

"Easy with her." The girl hissed.

"Sorry." he paused. "Jane we have to get to the airport now."

"We havn't got her passport?" she replied back.

"When we get to the airport, we climb high, put her on our jet and arrive to check in. Simple." Demetri said.

They had it all planned out.

"Good thinking." The girl said.

I hung there, limp, as they ran through the forrest. Some part of me knew this should upset me - being carried away with two strangers, but there was nothing I could do. If the Volturi wanted me, they have got me. I welcomed death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie or books from Twilight. I only own my characters Nickie Swan and Adam Cullen. **

**LYKKE LI - POSSIBILITY**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 More Lies And Another Love**

 **Bella POV**

Sometime later, the rain woke me up. I didn't think I'd really fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know.

The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my srms from around my legs to cover my face. It was that then that I heard someone shouting my name. It was close. I tried to breathe deeply. Suddenly, there was a sound. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It was big.

"Bella." It was a male, his voice was deep and unfamiliar. He wasn't calling my name by search, he was acknowledging that I was found. I stared up at his face, his strong facial features, dark eyes and hair.

"Have you been hurt?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley." I just stared at him.

"Charlie sent me to look for you and Nicole."

Charlie that struck the chord, Nicole I wasn't so bothered about. Sam picked me up and started walking. I needed to think of a plan and quick. What would Charlie say when he see's Nicole? How I would explain the bruises. So, I hung in Sam's arms limp and closed my eyes.

It didn't seem like too much time passed before there were light's and a loud chatter of people. Sam slowed as he approached the commotion.

"I've got her!" Sam called his voice boomed.

The babble ceased, and then picked up again with more intensity.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?" That was Charlie's voice.

"Charlie." I made my voice sound saw and faked coughed.

"I'm right here. Have you found Nicole?" Charlie asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes. I'm hurting and all he can is think about her. That will have to change. There was a shifting under me, followed by the leathery smell of my dad's sheriff jacket. Charlie staggered under my weight.

"Maybe I should carry her," Sam suggested.

"No. I've got her," Charlie said, a little out of breath.

He walked slowly, struggling. I wished I could tell him to put me down and let me walk, but I needed my plan to work. I needed Charlie to hate her. I needed more people to hate her.

"We're almost home now, honey." Charlie mumbled pulling me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes again when I heard the door unlock. We were on the porch of our house, and Sam was holding the door for Charlie. Charlie carried me through the hall to the living room. Charlie laid me down on the sofa.

"Dad, I'm all wet." I objected.

"That doesn't matter." His voice was gruff. And then he was talking to someone else.

"What happened." Charlie asked.

"Nicole. She attacked me," I lied. "From behind. I can't remember what happened after."

"What!" Charlie gasped in shock.

"It was Nicole, dad." I bit my bottom lip hard causing tears to run freely from my eyes.

I watched Charlie's face go from worry to rage. He took his phone out from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Chief Swan. I want to report an attack on my daughter Bella!" he paused. "Nicole Swan. My daughter."

* * *

 **Demetri POV**

We ran through the forrest, further away from the mutts. We could hear some people shouting 'Bella,' but we never heard her reply. Good, we both hoped that she is suffering from heartbreak from Edward Cullen.

We hid high in the trees, watching as Bella kicked the shit out of her own twin sister. Nickie, we learned her name, didn't stand a chance, me and Jane both knew that Nicole wasn't much of a fighter.

Her blood drifted towards us, as we held our breaths so we didn't attack her. Me and Jane waited till nightfall as we got to her. Blood covered the back of her head, eyes swollen that she looked like a blue-bottle fly. When Bella kicked Nicole in the ribs we heard three loud cracks. We also think her skull is fractured.

It took us thirty minuets to get to the airport, we would of ran more faster but we didn't want to risk hurting the girl. She laid limp in my arms as Jane kept an watchful eye on her. The girl's pulse was weak, her heart skipped beats.

The airport came to view as we ran into the shadows and jumped on the roof of the airport. We ran silently on our tip-toes like a coyote wolf. In the distance we could hear cars beeping as people shouting to one another through anger.

Felix waited outside, he stood straight with his arms behind his back. His suit was dark blue with a thin black tie. Felix nodded his head to let us know that the coast was clear from humans. We landed silently on the ground, but hurt the girl as we both heard her ribs crack. She weezed and coughed for air. We ran, putting the girl in Felix's arms.

"Put her in the back room and keep her warm. She's cold and finding it hard to breath, she has a couple of broken bones and a fractured skull." Demetri demanded.

"Aro's not going to like this. The banshee has been harmed." Felix said looking down at the girl.

"We both know. But, we do know who has done it." Jane snapped.

Felix nodded his head as he took the girl into the back room. We could hear sheets been put over her body.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked.

I sighed. "Check ourselves in, and then go home."

Six hours we have been sitting on this jet. Two more hours to go and we land in Italy. For the past twenty minuets, Jane kept on sighing clearly from been bored. I played with a pack of cards. The girl's condition has gotten more worse, as she struggled to breath and she hasn't woken up yet. Her heart beat has now picked up a little bit stronger.

From what Marcus has learned us, a banshee's body temperature will burn up to heal. Every now and then Jane would check up on the girl, comes back and sighs again.

"Jane, tell me what's on your mind." I asked

Jane stared at me blankly, she blinked three times out of human habit. "Nothing's on my mind. I can't wait to get home, I miss Alec." Her voice was sharp.

"Jane...Don't lie. You can tell me." I said in a calm voice, as I stared at my little sister.

"We are use to protecting the three kings, but in a strange way, I want to protect the girl and I don't know why." Jane admitted.

I smiled. "You feel it too. I thought it was just me." I admitted.

"Strange." Jane smiled.

By the time we arrived in Italy, the sun just broke through the sky, the clouds orange and pink. The villagers were still asleep, but soon would be waking up from their night's rest. Felix carried the girl as our eyes were black from not feeding, we didn't want to risk of killing her. We both knew that Felix would protect her with his life, only if Jane didn't use her gift.

We ran through the shadows keeping ourselves away from the sunlight, heading towards the clocktower. I ran ahead and banged on the doors, Chelsea opened it and greeted us, but frowned at the girl. Felix, Jane and I growled in warning to tell Chelsea to back off. She held both of her hands up in surrender.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

I sat on my throne, flipping through pages of our law book what Aro created. I was bored, I needed to make up a new law so more vampires would be on death row by my hands, but I knew that my brothers would not like it.

It's been a year since we have heard that the Cullen's have a banshee, and they failed to tell us. Another law broken. Since the death of Marcus wife and mate, finding out what she was, I thought Carlisle would understand. He knew the law, if you come across a banshee bring them to us, he knew that we would not harm them, we just needed to know if they were not a danger to our kind. We just wanted to learn and understand. We have heard over a thousand years, there was a group of banshee's in Romania, but Stefan had them all killed.

Demetri rang us to keep us posted, I was pissed to learn that the banshee was the mate of Jasper Whitlock. Why was I angry...I had no idea. I wanted to kill Jasper for touching the banshee, but there was nothing I could do if they are mates. He hasn't broke any laws. I wanted the banshee for some reason, like a calling for me to protect her.

I heard from Jane that Carlisle is learning about her family history, and all the banshee's run in her family were protected by Children of the moon or shap-shifters. Jasper is teaching the banshee how to use her gift to protect herself or someone else is close to death. I have heard she can shatter thick glass just by screaming, and managed to crack vampires skin. I was impressed.

Aro was exited that the girl is gifted. He wanted to test how powerful her scream is and how she can sence death.

Also, another thing what pissed me off is that the Cullen's have broke another law; Jane had told us that a human knows about us. Edward, the stupied child, he thinks he can keep her a secret from us. Carlisle should of known better. If I had my own way, I would kill the family and the human, but my brother Aro wants Edward and Alice to join us. Like hell. From what I hear from Demetri, this Bella is a spoilt child, a brat and jealous of her sister.

I hissed as I clenched my chest, as it felt like a knife was plundged into my chest and pierced my cold dead heart. But the pain got more stronger. I could scense that Felix, Demetri and Jane were back, along with the banshee. I growled as I smelled an intoxicating scent; spiced cinnamon and pine, mixed with eldenflower and strawberries. Venom pooled in my mouth as I could smell her blood. I growled again, causing my two brothers to stop what they were doing to look at me in alarm.

"What has rattled you're cage brother." Aro mused, giving me his well-known creepy childlike smile.

"Thinking when Heidi would return." I lied.

Marcus laughed, but looked bored. He slouched in his throne, resting on his elbow. Aro turned to Marcus who had his hand held out. Aro smiled from ear to ear. Aro took Marcus hand and closed his eyes. He stayed there for a couple of seconds and a huge smile was spread across his face.

"Really brother," Marcus nodded. "La tua cantante. How ecxiting." He mused while looking at me.

I frowned. "What?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing brother. You will just will have to figure it out by you're self. What a happy day, I could burst into song." Aro's eyes brightened with excitement.

"Oh please don't sing. You crack my face with your untuned voice." I said rolling my eyes.

I growled again in frustration as my brothers chuckled. I don't like when I've been taken as a fool. Something's going on with them two, having this secret; and it's something to do with me.

The wooden doors opened as Jane and Demetri walked in first, in front their eyes black from lack of feeding. Felix walked behind holding something. I watched as Jane and Demetri parted to reveal Felix holding the banshee in his arms who laid limp. Her eye's we're shut and swollen, her bottem lip was split and chapped. Cloths hung loose on her body as they were ripped and covered in blood and dirty.

"What happened!" I demanded raising my voice.

"Edward and his family were having a surprise party for Edwards mate and Nicole. Edward's mate cut her finger and Adam Cullen lost control, we watched as Edward grabbed Nicole and cut her arm. Alice Cullen pushed Nicole forward and Adam attacked her." Jane said truthfully.

"After when that happened, Jasper Whitlock ran off leaving his mate. The next day, Edward told his mate that they are leaving. Edward's mate Bella, took her anger out of her twin sister." Demetri spoke up.

"You watched." I roared, digging my nails into the arms of the throne, causing the wood to split.

"Calm yourself brother," Aro said calmly. I growled.

"How can I calm myself when the banshee is hurt. The cullen's know the law, harm a banshee is given a thousand years our service to feed of scraps." I shouted like a spoilt child.

"You care for the girl?" Marcus asked with a crooked smile.

"Don't be ridiculoius." I scoffed. I was lying to myself.

I watched the girl in Felix's arms. He held her with care, scared to break her in half. I watched in amazement as Jane stood next to the girl, combing the girl's hair with her fingers. Jane could be ruthless and crazed, but she does have a heart. I have only seen her care for her brother and push the rest away, but it was strange as I watched her care for the banshee.

I watched Demetri carefully, as he stood guard of the girl on high alert. Felix was the same, they were protecting her. Marcus had a small smile on his face, but he looked to be in pain.

"What's wrong brother." I asked.

"She's suffering the loss of her mate, her heart is close to stopping." he pointed out.

"Well fix it." I told him.

"Only her second mate can do that." he told me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "The banshee has a second mate. Two mates?"

Marcus nodded his head. "While one bond is breaking...you can fix it." Marcus said looking at me.

I stared, as Aro stared laughing. "Your her mate. That explaines the pain in your chest and your...mood swings." I heard gasps in the room, also three protective growls.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Aro laughed. "This is fascinating. Maybe I should start singing."

I looked to Jane and Demetri, they looked like they were ready to pounce to tak of my head.

"Calm yourself Caius. Jane, Demetri and Felix have a sisterly bond." Marcus spoke up.

"Jane, dear. Take her to Caius room and clean her up." Aro said.

Jane bowed her head. "Yes master."

"Caius, you have to stay with her till she is fully healed." Marcus told me.

Felix handed the unconscious girl to Jane, who held the girl close to her chest like a small child. It was like watching a mother protecting her daughter. Jane rushed out of the room leaving us kings, the tracker and the strong one.

As soon as Jane left the room, they seemed to be upset with the lack of her presence. The more the banshee moved away, the more pain I was feeling. The stabbing continued. Aro's fingers were pressed on his bottom lip, his eyes seemed far away, deep in thought. Marcus was watching me closley.

"The banshee interests me. You could feel her power in the room." Aro spoke up.

Felix and Demetri nodded in agreement.

"Caius. Yours and her bond is strong. The more your away from her, the more pain you both feel. Stay with her at all times."

I nodded. "What about Jasper?" I asked.

"He will follow the pull in his chest. The longer he stays away, the more pain he will be in, even death. True mates can't stay away from each other for long...he will come." Aro said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What do you suggest about Jasper. Will he become a guard, would he leave?" Marcus asked Aro, while straightening his back.

"The banshee will be queen. Jasper, he will be the forth king." Aro replied.

"Agreed." I can't believe I have just said that.

"With you two been Gods of War; no one will go near your mate. Some vampires already fear you, Jasper is the same. You both do share the same power and strength, you're not in the History books for nothing." Aro spoke up.

"So we all agree that Major Jasper Whitlock will become the forth king?" Marcus asked the guards in the room.

I watched as each guard nodded, but fear showed in their eyes. Two Gods of War in one space will be a bad idea, more vampires will fear us. I got up out of my throne and walked towards the West wing. I could hear water running as I approached my room.

Laying on my bed was an angel. Her dark hair was neatly brushed, her cheek bones were a rose coloured shade. Eyelashes long, thick and curled, casting a shadow on her cheeks. She was beautiful, I couldn't explaine. How lucky am I to have a banshee by my side, a banshee worrier, death herself. She will be known to the supernatural and humans if another way will break.

Jane had covered her body with Egyption cotton sheets. I could tell she was thin, but with muscles. She had curves in all the right places. On her left hand, her wedding finger was a purity ring. She was still a virgin, I was happy about that. I could scence that she was loyal and truthful.

I listened as the water stopped running as Jane turned the tap off. Jane carefully carried a warm bowl of water with a small wash cloth. Jane saw me and bowed her head. I walked towards the window and pulled a book from the shelf ' _The Man In The Iron Mask.'_

I watched as Jane washed her body, as there was a few cuts and bruises in a few places. There on the shoulder was Jaspers mating mark. When I will bite her, it be on her neck, and she will have to mark us, if she can be turned into a vampire. Jane pulled the cotton sheets down, purple and black nearly blue bruises covered her stomach and ribs. I roared and through my book across the room.

"Who did that?" I demanded, clenching my fist.

"Edward's mate, master." Jane replied, showing no fear.

"Get the doctor." I demanded.

I watched as Jane rushed out of the room, leaving me standing beside my bed. There, my mate laid still, her chest rising slowly and to stop a couple of seconds. She was beautiful, she has already being in a war, and now she is trying to survive. I grabbed the thin sheet off cotton and covered her body up. I didn't want any man to see her. At this moment I would drool at her perfect body, but I couldn't. She was sick and healing too slow.

Slipping of my robe and kicked of my boots, I crawled into bed beside her. I lifted her head up and using my arm as a pillow. I moved my body closer, enjoying the warmth. My arm wrapped around ontop of her stomach. I stared, wishing she would open her eyes, and say her first words. What did my mate sound like? What colour we're her eyes?

"No one is going to harm you love." I whispered into her ears.

* * *

 **October...**

There's a possibility,

There's a possibility,

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.

So tell me when your hear my heart stop

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence.

There's a possibility I wouldn't know.

 **November...**

Mmmmmmm...

Mmmmmmm...

Know that when you leave,

Know that when you leave,

By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,

By blood and by me, I fall when you leave.

So tell me when you hear my heart stop.

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence,

There's a possibility I wouldn't know.

 **December...**

So tell me when my sorrow over

You're the reason why I'm closed

Tell me when you hear me falling.

There's a possibility it wouldn't show.

Mmmmmmmm...

Mmmmmmmm...

By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave.

By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead.

Mmmmmmm...

Mmmmmmm...

Mmmmmmm...

Mmmmmmm...

 **January...**

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I ran, mostly swimming to the Southern United States, taking my time, also exploring places, but I needed to search for Charlotte and Peter. The more I ran, the more it was hard for me to concentrate. My vampire eyes blurred nearly blind, as my chest become more tighter.

I don't regret marking Nickie; I regret her been hurt, almost killed on my watch. How can I protect her without loosing control! I knew that if I let the Major loose, he will kill anything in sight, including feeding from humans. They don't call me the God of War for nothing. All my hard work would have gone to waist. I knew the risk I am taking from been away from Nickie, but I am happy that she isn't feeling the pain what I am in.

I remember when Maria created Peter to fight in her newborn army. I was impressed with his abilities; I advised Maria that Peter was worth keeping. I enjoyed Peter's company, and we worked well together. I have saved Peter's life so many times, he said he is in my debt.

Me and Peter took responsibility of the newborns, Maria didn't care about them. Peter was not concerned about their fate like I was. He viewed them as tools without individual personalities-until Maria brought Charlotte.

I remember when I first saw Charlotte, I knew she was different from the other newborns. Charlotte was one of the vampires who did not have physical attributes or life experience that would lead to her being a good worrier. She was very small physically, and scholary by nature. She was the most self-controlled of all the fresh newborns, which gained Peter's attention. She was able to carry on a conversation, a rarity for newborns, and Peter found himself spending more time with her.

But it wasn't until nine months had passed that we realised that she would be destroyed soon. I remember when Peter tried to convince me to let Charlotte and a few other newborns to live, but I was so blind that I waited for Maria's decision. To me, in that time, I thought they were poor solders. Peter tried to convince me to let Charlotte live.

That night, Maria told me and Peter to kill all of the newborns one by one, then I remember that I dragged Charlotte out. I could feel that she had no idea what was going on, but she smiled when she saw Peter.

I knew that Peter thought I would slaughter Charlotte, and I knew if I killed her, he would follow. I remember Peter telling Charlotte to run. She was confused and stood next to me. I watched as he bolted after her, he thought I would kill him.

But I felt everything that they felt. I knew Charlotte loved Peter, and Peter loved her. At that time there love was strong, chains wrapped around them to protect their love, I couldn't break their chains. I watched them run, hundreds of miles away, keeping a look out for Maria and the Volturi. But they never came.

Over the years, they become mates, and we'd become close and loyal towards each other.

I ran to a stop, stood outside a small logged cabin. Everything looked so small, from the windows to the doors. The cabin was very out of date, but I knew that's how they liked it. The weather back in Forks would be raining, here it was warm, even the tulips started to grow. The door opened, as Peter stood inches in front of me.

"Major, long time, no see. How have you been my friend?" Peter asked, as we shook hands.

"I'm very well sir. How is yourself and Charlotte?" I asked.

"Were doing good, Charlotte is hunting," Peter paused to lick his lips. "I've heard you have found you're mate."

I nodded my head. "I have."

"Where is she!" Peter asked.

I sighed. "I left her."

Peter frowned. "Why?"

"It's a long story."

Peter led me towards the house, stepping in side, the walls were all white with black beams across the roof. The floorboards were oak, but polished with bees-wax for a shine. There was a big massive book shelf, filled with history in alphabetical order. The opposite side of the bookshelf was an open fire, logs burning, cole crackling with a few sparks.

I sat down on the sofa as I told Peter everything, but hiding that Nicole is a banshee. I told him about Edward and Alice putting her in danger whilse Adam lost control over Bella's blood. And the time James attacked her in her own town.

"So I had to leave. I couldn't protect her." I told him, running my hands through my hair. I was ashamed of myself.

"If you couldn't protect her, why not take her to the Volturi?" Peter asked.

"They wouldn't let her go." I replied.

"And why did Alice and Edward put your mate in danger?" Peter asked.

"They think she is a danger to our kind." I told him truthfully.

"Why?" He was full of questions today.

Before I could answer, Charlotte ran into the house nearly taking the door with her. She smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek and gave me a quick hug. She seemed excited.

"The Volturi have a banshee." She told us.

Peter gasped. "A banshee...impossiable."

Charlotte nodded. "The Irish Coven just passed to give us the message. They're on their way to Italy. There waiting for us."

"Where did they find the banshee?" I demanded, my voice raised.

"Washington." Charlotte replied.

I started pacing back and forth. Banging my palm of my hands at the side of my head.

"Jasper! What is it?" Peter asked, his tone matching mine.

"Edward and Alice tried to kill my mate..." I hissed in anger, the Major wanted out as Charlotte stepped back as Peter stood in front of her for protection.

"Major! Why?"

"My name Nickie...she's the banshee they took."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or films Twilight. I only own Adam Cullen and Nicole Swan.**

 **There are going to be some spelling mistakes and grammer because my checker isn't working. But when I have got the time, I will rewrite this chapter.**

 **Cranberries - Dreams lyrics**

 **Cranberries - Ode To My Family**

 **Chapter 4 - Guests And Healing**

* * *

Oh, my life is changing everyday,

In every possible way.

And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,

Never quite as it seems.

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,

Because it came from you.

And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,

A different way to be.

Ah, la da ah...

La...

I want more impossible to ignore,

Impossible to ignore.

And they'll come true, impossible to do,

Impossible not to do.

And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.

You're what I couldn't find.

A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;

You're everything to me.

Oh, my life,

Is changing every day,

In every possible way.

And oh, my dreams,

It's never quite as it seems,

'Cause you're a dream to me,

Dream to me.

Ah, da, da, da, da, da, la...

* * *

 **Dream**

 _Bright white light blinded me as I walked on the pearl tiled floor. My heels clicked loudly on the tiles as I walked, everything echoed through the strange room. Even my own breath echoed. The place was silent, no noise of birds or a gentle breeze of the wind, not a sound of another person talking, or the laughing of children playing._

 _This place reminded me of platform nine and three quarters, where Harry nearly dies. But Harry wasn't alone, neither am I._

 _In the far corner was dark and cold looking like death, every step I took, getting closer to the shadowy corner, I grew colder, my teeth chattering. Everytime I took a breath, fog danced around in swirling in patterns. I paused. In the dark corner, there is someone or something there, moving fast. As if this 'thing' is frightened of me. The thing stopped moving, hissed, as it's face was facing me. I gasped, as the thing opened it's eyes. Neon blue eyes staring right at me, not even blinking. Then more neon blue eyes looked at me, they huddled in the shadows, speaking in hushed tone. The voices were all female, no men. Every shadowy place in this strange place, banshee's huddled together._

 _"Sad, isn't it." A voice said from behind me. Her voice was strong, like cutting meat with a sharp knife. I turned around slowly, stood before me was a woman in her late twenties. Her hair was long, passed her hips, straight and sharp and the colour black. She had big doll-like eyes, with thick long eyelashed, a straight small nose, and she had high cheek bones sharpening her features. Her top lip was thin and the bottom lip was fully and the colour of rose pink. She wore a dark gray dress what looked like a thin cloth with weird looking sandles._

 _"Who are you." I asked with my eyes squinted._

 _The lady smiled, she held her body straight, both hands held together, her head held high._

 _"Didyme." She replied with a slight nod._

 _"You're Aro Volturi's sister. And Marcus mate." I asked in shock._

 _"I am. But people in our world forget that Aro and I are twins, he's the eldest. I am Marcus true mate and the first of our kind." She replied._

 _Didyme turned around, nodding her head to follow her. We walked further down this unknown place. Everything looked the same, there was no furniture, signs, or music. I would of been lost straight away._

 _"Where are we?" I asked looking around._

 _"We call it the unknown. It's where us banshee's go when we pass on. I was the first one here, and the rest followed." She explained._

 _"How long have you been here?" I asked._

 _"Since 1265 B.C. I aged much slower than Aro." Didyme replied._

 _We carried on walking, it was like going around in circles, as it looked like we started from the beginning, or maybe we haven't really moved at all. Maybe this is an illusion. As we passed each corner of the shadowy place, the other banshee's huddled together, turning away from us, well me._

 _"Why do they hide." I asked out of curiosity._

 _Didyme turned to face the shadowy corner, she looked sad and lonely._

 _"They hide because they are scared. Scared of coming into the light. Scared at those who have killed them might come into our world...They remember everything you know, their past lives haunting them. Most of the banshee's here were killed for fun by the Romanian coven." Didyme voice softened, her eyes glowed blue with emotion._

 _"Are my Grand-parents here." I asked._

 _Didyme nodded her head. "They are. They say it's not your time to see them."_

 _I frowned. "My time." My voice croaked._

 _"Yes your time. You do know it's not your time...yet." Didyme replied._

 _"I-Im not dead." I asked._

 _"No, just passing through." She replied._

 _"How am I here then. If I am not dead."_

 _Didyme touched my cheak. "You're not. It's a banshee's dream state...close your eyes and count down from seven in Italian." Didyme told me._

 _"I can't speak Italian." I told her._

 _Didyme laughed softly. "You will soon. repeat after me. Sette. Sei. Cinque. Quattro. Tre. Due. Uno..."_

 _I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "Sette... Sei... Cinque...Quattro... Tre...Due...Uno..." I whispered the last number._

 _There was a very light breeze around me, as I feel like I have falled down the rabbit hole. The air was so light and gentle as it warmed my skin._

 _"Give my love to my family for me..." Didyme's voice whispered as it sounded too far away._

 **End of dream**

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...

That noise, that one annoying noise stuck on repeat beeping in my ears over and over again, as I laid still on something lumpy and uncomfortable. My body was stiff, as each joint is saw, but my ribs felt numb. My head felt like someone was applying pressure with both hands, squeezing the sides of my head.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were to heavy, like my own eyelids were glued shut. It hurt. My eyes burned and itched. I took a couple of deep breaths and slowly opneded my eyes. My vision was blurry, as if I had a good night drinking heavily.

This is not my room. Above me was a blood red drape, supported with beams as I laid in a four poster bed. The four beams were dark oak nearly black. The red curtains were strapped to each post with a rope tie. In front of me was a massive open fire-place, the wood around were shaped with flowers, and a massive guard to protect the place. The walls were painted a deep red with a black boarder, with black out curtains that covered the floor. Ourside was a huge balcony. In the far end of the room was a huge leather sofa, with a small table in the middle, with a few candles lit, next to the candles were books stacked and a few papers been held down by a paper weight. It was a nice room, a little old fashioned, but it lacked a womans touch.

"You're awake." A strong voice said from beside me.

I gulped. My heart beats rapidly, as my breathing becomes more ragged. I slowly turned my body to where the voice came from. In the dark I saw an out-line of a person, a man standing around 6'6" inches tall, but he was hiding in the dark, staring at me. The person stood tall and straight, his shoulders wide, his chest stuck out with muscle, he stood with his legs apart. The person took a step forward, walking out with grace and rythem, like a warrier marching into battle. He was pale, with bright red eyes and white shoulder length white hair to his shoulders. His cheek bones were sharp with a few small scars on his face, and one running down his right eye, like Scar from the Lion King. His facial expression never changed, no emotion I could read from him. His face looked made of stone. I knew who he was, but I didn't want to seem like a stalker, or a bit creepy.

"Who are you." I asked, my voice was dry from the lack of drinking.

He smiled, that sent shivers down my spine as he stepped forward. "You know who I am my sweet. But I will play along for now. My name is Caius Volturi."

I froze, as I stared at him. How did he know who he was? We stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to say something, but I was to scared to ask. I remember Edward telling me that the three kings were evil, and have no respect for their kind or humans. He told me that they only care for themselves. He said that Aro was power hungry, and he hated his sister with a passion, but what made me confused is that he also told me that Aro wanted his sister gone, and he knew that she was a banshee. But in my dream, Didyme seemed to love her older brother, and Marcus. She never mentioned anything about Caius, but she told me that she sends them all her love. I had a feeling that Edward was lying about the three kings. Adam told me that they respect other vampires wishes, but he said they hate their kind who breaks the law, thats when the evil side comes out. They care for their people in Italy and only feed of people who have commited a crime and never feed of children. I watched as Edward and Adam argued about the kings, but off-course Bella stuck up for Edward, always taking his side. So, who do I believe? Edward, or Adam? But it looks like I will have to find out myself.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

"It's strange, you know." Aro said as he sat in his throne, bored reading from a book.

"What is strange." I asked, almost growled at my eldest brother.

Aro sighed. "For the past four months, we had to remind you that you have a mate, a banshee. It's like you don't remember that we have reminded you four times, the convostation we had about bringing your mate here for protection and bring the Cullens in, and also the human." Aro replied.

I frowned. "So what are you saying. That vampires are now suffering from memory loss." I spat.

"Caius. It's not the first time we have told you about you're mate. It's the fourth time in four months." Marcus spoke up.

"So what are you saying?" I snapped.

"Someone is gifted. Someone who has the gift of deleting a persons memory. Someone has it out for you." Aro mused with his creepy smile on his face.

I growled. "I have enimies, you know that. Remember the Immortal Children we had to kill, and then go to war to fight Children of the moon."

"Yes we know that brother...But this person is new." Marcus grumbled.

I got up from my throne and started pacing back and forth. I hissed and cursed as my brother flinched with my outburst. They hate it when I curse, and they hate it when I am angry. My two brothers watched me, both now standing across the throne room incase I through something, or starting to take the guards heads off.

I growled, as I walked towards the doors. Jane and Alec moved out of my way. The corridore were dimly lit with candles as the walls got more narrow. I moved faster as I could hear my mates heart beat picking up. She be awake soon, as I heard her say a few words that I couldn't understand.

I rushed to my room, and silently opened the door and moved closer to the bed. I watched as her body moved, her eye lids flickering. Her lips were slightly parted, but dry, and her hands rested on her chest and on on the pillow. That bed can't be comfortable, it's old and stuffed with feathers. I watched in amusement as she mumbled nonsense, like she is speaking another language, she head shaking side-to-side.

She opened her eyes, she hissed in pain. Her eyes were beautiful, a bright neon blue making her dark eyelashes stand more out. Her eyes were strange, so like Didyme. I watched as my mates body tense as her eyes scanned the room quickly, from her body expressions, she was afraid, lost, lonely, in pain and so confused.

"You're awake." I spoke up, trying to sound more gentle.

I listened as her heart beat started go beat more faster, her breathing was uncontrollable. I watched as she slowly turned her body, her big neon blue eyes staring at my red ones. I winced as I knew that she feared me and I don't blame her. Nearly all vampires fear me, as well as humans.

Her eyes squinted as she struggled to see me, I moved with speed stepping a little more closer. I watched as she studied me. I heard her heart beat slow down and her body relaxed as she saw me. She knew who I was and I was happy about that. I stared and showed no emotion, as her eyes widened with fear. No, she can't fear me. She should know that I would not hurt her. Right now I wanted to hold her, and protect her, but also I wanted to test her strength. I was happy that she hasn't backed away from me.

"Who are you." She asked, her voice cracked as she struggled swallowing.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She know who I was, but she liked to play that she didn't. Or she didn't want to sound creepy.

"You know who I am my sweet. But I will play along for now. My name is Caius Volturi." I mused.

She gulped. "Y-Your one of the three kings."

I smiled. "I am." I replied, I bowed my head slightly.

I kept the same expression on my face, showing no emotion. I wanted her to get use to this side of me, before I show her my soft side. I wanted her to show her I am loving and kind to those who are loyal to me and true to my work. If the guards see my other side, they think that my mate had made me soft. I didn't want that, I wanted vampires and the Children of the moon to still fear me, that I am still the heartless king.

"How did I get here." She asked.

"Jane and Demetri brought you here after what you're sister did to you." I told her truthfully.

"T-They saw that," Her voice started to shake, as tears ran down her cheeks. "They watched me get hurt and they didn't stop her."

I wanted to test her strength, but she broke right in front of me. I walked at the side of the bed and pulled her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. I wanted to be mad with Jane and Demetri, but there were wolves near. They couldn't risk of getting hurt or killed.

"They couldn't do anything. There were wolves by and they might of hurt them. But they have been watching you for quite some time now. You saw one outside your bedroom window and you screamed, and caused Demetri some damadge. But they have brought you here four months ago..."

"I've been here for four months." She gasped.

I nodded. "Yes. You was badly hurt and you needed to heal. Jane has been by your side, and so have my two brothers. They are very worried about you, and so most of the guards." I told her.

"The kings are worried?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes very."

"What happened in the woods. I mean after what Bella did?" She asked, as she tightened her arms around me, her head rested on my chest.

"After you passed out, you're sister ran off, running after Edward. She wasn't bothered about you, only him. Jane and Demetri waited till night-fall till they got you to safety. The wolves were looking for your sister, and you. But Jane got to you in time and they brought you here." I told her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I'd always known that the Cullens would cause trouble. I blame Carlisle from starting that diet he chose for himself. They call us monsters from feeding of humans, but they kill animals, didn't they think that animals had any feelings and a family to protect. No, they think they are above us, because of their diet. They call themselves vegetarians. How can they be vegetarians when they kill animals, they might as well cut all the blood off and eat salad. If I had my way, the Cullens would be drinking from humans. What is the point of them been vampires if they think they are most humans than us. Curse them.

Ever since Major Jasper Whitlock joined the Cullens because of the seer, he has changed his diet and become weak. Vampires no longer fear him, they walk all over him. Since he had joined the Cullens, he has gone soft, choosing what cloths to wear, they walk over him like he was their little pet.

Female vampires are supposed to know their place. Female vampires do not speak over the male vampire, only talk when given permission. Us vampires are supposed to be the dominant ones and the females are the submissive. I know it sounds harsh, but it's how male vampires are made. We are not cruel to our mate, we do show love, respect and loyalty towards them, but never hurt them.

"She blames me for the Cullen's leaving. Edward said the same thing. They also blame Adam and Jasper." She spoke up.

I frowned. "What do you mean they blame Adam and Jasper?" I asked.

"They said that I am a danger to you're kind, that I should be killed. Bella told me that Adam was craving for my blood, that's why he attacked Bella when she got a paper cut. Alice said that Adam was scared to face the Major."

My arms tightened around her as I kissed her on the head. "None of this is you're fault. Don't blame yourself for their mistakes. Adam is not to blame, if Jane is right, he was supposed to attack Bella, not you. Alice and Edward are the ones trying to kill you. They will pay." I told her the truth.

"What did Jane mean." I asked.

"That Bella scent attracts vampires. She is Edwards blood singer...You know I will protect you with my life."

"But you don't know me" She blushed.

"I know that. We will get to know each other. You do know your my mate...right" I asked.

"I know. I have known for a good couple of months." She replied.

I raised my eyebrows with surprise. "How."

I watched as she licked her lips. "For the past year, I have been having these dreams. You and Jasper are always in them...Also, in my dreams, I am preg-"

I watched as she started coughing and then she gasped for breath. Her arms went around her throat. I bent her back over and smacked her on the back, not to hard to break her spine. The doors flew open, Demetri and Jane rushed to the side of the bed.

"Get a bowl. She's choking." Jane ordered.

Demetri nodded and quickly left the room. Jane grabbed a few towels and wiped her eyes. She pulled her hand back, the towel was covered with blood. Her face was turning blue, as I give her a hard smack. I heard her bones crack. She gipped and made an sound as she was been sick. I heard something spill on the sheets, it was warm. She stopped choking and I pulled her body back. On the bed was blood, chunks stuck together. Her nose was bleeding, her ears and eyes. Blood dribbled down her chin as she spat the blood out. Her eyes was closed, as she stopped responding.

"Nicole." I called.

Nothing. Not a flinch when I raised my voice. I could hear Jane crying. Demetri ran in the bedroom, and dropped the bowl as he saw my mate. I couldn't talk, I was in shock.

"Aro! Marcus!" Demetri shouted.

I held her close to my body. I was scared that she wouldn't make it. Scared that I would loose my mate. Not long after when Demetri called my brothers, they were by my side. Marcus took my mate and laid her on the floor, her body on her side. More blood trickled from her mouth, eyes, nose and ears. Aro moved me to the other side to the room.

"Caius. You need to be strong. You're mate is feeling the pain from Jasper. The same symptoms what he is having, it's because he has marked her without mating. If Jasper is the same, he should be here today. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Aro told me.

I sat on the chair, staring at my mate as she laid on the floor. Jane holding cloth to her nose and eyes and Marcus holding a cloth to her mouth. Aro grabbed a few thick sheets and wrapped them around her body to keep warm. Demetri moved all the sheets from my bed, as Alec walked in with a thick new matress. Felix had a bag of woman things, as Sulpicia and Heidi came in with bags of cloths. When Sulpicia saw my mate, she screamed loud and dropped the bags of cloths. Aro races towards his wife and pulled her out the room. He was trying to calm her down. I don't blame her from screaming, the same thing happened to Didyme, but Athenodora didn't seem to bothered when she passed. Curse that woman.

"Cauis, you need to be with her. Talk to her, while Jane changes her cloths. I tell the other Covens that you're mate is sick." Marcus spoke up.

"Stay stong angel. I need you. We all need you." I whispered as I laid on the stone cold floor.

* * *

 _ **TIME PASSES EVEN WHEN IT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE. EVEN WHEN EACH TRICK OF THE SECOND HAND ACHES LIKE THE PULSE OF BLOOD BEHIND A BRUISE.**_

 _ **IT PASSES UNEVENLY, IN STRANGE LURCHES AND DRAGGING LULLS, BUT PASS IT DOES.**_

 _ **EVEN FOR ME.**_

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"That's it Bella! I'm sending you home." I looked up from my cereal, which I was pondering rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock.

"I am home," I mumbled, confused.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified. Charlie watched with exasperation as I slowly grasped the meaning of his words.

"What did I do?" I felt my face crumple. It was so unfair. If it was Nicole, he wouldn't be sending her home, he stay with her while he was suppose to be at work. That bitch. I hated her.

My behavior had been above reproach for the past months. After the first week, which neither of us even mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school or work. My grades were perfect. I never broke curfew - I never went anywhere from which to break curfew in the first place. I only very rarely served leftovers. Charlie was scowling.

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything. Since Nickie is missing, you stay in doors." I wanted to roll my eyes, when he said 'her' name. Can't he forget her already.

"You want me to get into trouble?" I wondered.

"Trouble would be better than this...this moping around all the time!"

"I'm not moping around." I snapped.

"Wrong word," he grudgingly conceded. "Moping around would be better - that would be doing something. You're just...lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want." This accusation struck home. I sighed and tried to put some amination into my response.

"I'm sorry, dad." My apology sounded flat, I thought I'd been fooling him. Keeping Charlie from suffering was the whole point of all this effort. How depressing to think that the effort had been wasted.

"Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."

"I know that." My accompanying grimace was limp and unimpressive.

"Listen, honey. I think that - that maybe you need some help. With you're sister missing, it's took it's tole out on you."

"I'm fine."

He ignored me. "Maybe, well, maybe if you talk to someone about it. A professional."

"You want me to see a shrink? Did you forget what Nicole did to me?" My voice was a shade sharper as I realized what he was getting at.

"Off course I havn't forgot what she did. But, maybe it would help." Charlie mumbled.

"And maybe it won't help one little bit." I snapped.

I didn't know much about psychoanalysis, but I was pretty sure that he didn't work unless the subject was relatively honest. Sure, I could tell the truth - if I wanted to spend the rest of my life in a padded cell, or behind bars. He examined my obstinate expression, and switched to another line of attack.

"It's beyond me, Bella. Maybe you're mother-"

"Look," I said in a flat tone. "I'll go out tonight, if you want. I'll call Jess and Angela."

"That's not what I want," he argued, frustrated. "I don't think I can live through seeing you try harder. It hurts to watch." I pretended to be dense, looking down at the table.

"I don't understand, dad. First you're mad because I'm not doing anything, and then you say you don't want me to go out."

"I want you to be happy - no, not even that much. I just want you not to be miserable. I think you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks."

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Uh. We have to keep looking for Nickie." I lied.

I watched as Charlie's face softened.

"That's the reason why I wanted you to leave Forks." I scrunched my eyes in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"We found her school bag in the field, and blood on the floor. Her necklace had blood on it and snapped in half. There is no trace of her body, or anyone else in that area. The police think she is missing...or dead.

"Dead." I nearly choked.

Charlie nodded. "They found her coat in the sea, but no body. We have to do a funeral, or the town folk are going to question us about what she did to you. Bella I'm sorry, but we have to make people believe she is dead." Charlie got up from the table, and grabbed a warm beer and walked into the living room.

I sat at the table, frozen in spot. I have killed my own sister. With Edward and Alice not around I am even in more danger. Victoria wants me dead for killing James. Now I will have Jasper on my back and the Volturi. What am I going to do.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

"Hang in there my lad. You will be with you're mate soon," Liam speaks up, his Irish accent thick and strong.

Four months. Four months it has been since I last saw my mate. Four months, I could feel the mating bond break into a million pieces. The hole in my chest gets bigger and bigger with each day passes. I could feel myself getting weaker, hard for me to hunt for my own food and co-operate with Peter and Charlotte. My eyesight is blurry, my body temperature is getting hotter, now and then venom will leak from my mouth, nose, ears and eyes.

We are lucky that the Irish coven came by and told Charlotte that the Volturi have my mate, and she is the mate of Caius. How can one woman have two mates? I fear, if the Irish coven never came by, we would of gone to Forks Washington, and my mate would not of been there. It would of been a waist of a journey, or, my mate would of reject me. I wouldn't blame her, I'm the one, too chicken to protect her from Edward and Alice.

Also, I know Caius will not let her go. We both have a thing in common; we don't like sharing. I know that Aro would not let her go because of his sister was a banshee and Marcus was her mate.

Charlotte and Peter carried me all the way to Italy as my body started to shut down slowly. They held me tight as we swam half way. Peter's 'Yoda' told him if we fly to Italy, I would kill everyone on the plane. Been away from my mate for so long, I know it will kill me if I don't get there in time.

"Liam! Take hold of Jasper. Jane is on guard." I heard Peter call, he sounded far away even though he was the one holding me with Charlotte. I could feel arms switching, as they wrap around the bottom of my back and held my waist, and one arm rested around the shoulders.

"Jane." I heard Peter great her.

"Peter, why are you here?" Jane replied.

"We all came to see the kings, and Jasper's mate. We have heard that she is also Caius mate. Is that true?" Peter asked.

"It's true. But the kings will not see anyone at the moment. You can leave Jasper with me." Jane told us.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Why what." Jane replied to Charlotte.

"Why won't the kings see us. We are staying with Jasper, Peter has important information to share with the kings." Charlotte spoke up.

There was a long pause for a moment. "What information." Jane demanded.

"We will tell you once we are inside-" Peter spoke up. "There are ears everywhere. Only us who know." Peter whispered only us can hear. I could feel the others nodding their heads.

"Very well then. Follow me." Jane almost sounded board.

I was lifted of the ground as we walked in the clock-tower. They moved with speed. Everyones emotions were all over the place, tense, scared and exitment. I heard a door slide open as we stepped into a small spaced room. The door 'binged' as we started moving downwards. Edward's going to have a field day with this classical shit.

"How come it has took you four months to get here." Jane asked.

"It took the Major a month to get to us. With him been away from his mate, the mating bond is taking it's tole on him. We were afraid that we wouldn't make it in time." Charlotte spoke up.

"I know...I can't believe it has took you four months, we have been waiting for you. Jasper, you know you have put yourself in danger by been away from your mate, she is very weak." Jane sounded concern for my mate.

"Jane, Nicole hasn't got much time. If we don't get to her soon she will die, Jasper will die, then Caius. We don't want that, neither do you." Peter spoke up, he sounded irritated.

"Don't you think I know that? Do you know the damage you have put Caius through, as well as Aro and Marcus. It's like Didyme all over again. The pain Aro and Marcus had to go through trying to keep her alive. The pain what Nicole went through after you left." Jane screamed, her body shaking with anger. "Maybe I should punish you all." She spat.

"Sister enough." Alec raised his voice. "Bring them...hurry." Alec sounded worried.

"What do you mean what her sister put her through?" Charlotte asked.

"Her sister left Nicole for dead in the forrest. Me and Demetri saved her life. Now she has gotten worse." Jane said.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

"How is she?" Marcus asked as he entered the throne room. He sounded more in pain, worse after when Didyme died.

I watched as he slowly sat in his throne, as he looked at my little mate with concern, as she sat on my lap. I held a cloth to her mouth watching the blood drip down her chin, as Aro wiped her eyes, ears and nose. Blood slowly trickled out of these area's in a short space of time. Not even after she had woken up.

First; I thought she had some sort of fever, she started coughing, and then choking. When I smacked her back, thick, dark, almost black, blood clots started coming out of her mouth. Jane, bless her, she paniced as she saw all the blood, she was in some sort of shock. But she did well taking control. In a short space of time, Jane had grown attatched to her, and so most of the guards. They all argued who took turnes to guard her door, while we were seeing to other vampires. But they we're shocked as Aro said he guard her door. I found it amusing as the guards looked like they wanted to cry.

"Getting worse. She's cold." I told him. I tried to keep my voice strong, but I knew I couldn't convince him. "How could he do this? How can he leave his mate to die?" I hissed.

Aro touched my shoulder, and shook his head. "Calm down. You're mate can hear every word your saying, and it's not helping."

I nodded my head and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Her skin looked almost gray, dark circles underneath her eyes and her cheek bones all sunken in.

"Any news on who is useing their gift on me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, I've gone through every guard's memory." Aro growled.

We sat in silence, our eyes never leaving my mate. Aro talks to her, treats her like his little sister. I have caught him reading to her while she is in my room. Marcus, he has a father bond with her. We have become more close since my mate has been around, and he looked more alive. Aro is cheerful, that the guards are more freaked out, scared who's head is off next. Jane is now talking to the guards, she is always smiling, acting more child-like. Alec, he is taking things more slower. He watches my mate with curiosity, but stays away from her. Demetri and Felix come's into my room every hour to ask how my mate is. Aro's mate cleans her up, and talks to her whats happening on the news or tv.

Every coven of vampires have come to see my mate, but they we're upset and worried that their new queen is ill and slowly dying. We still are waiting for the Irish coven to arrive, even Carlisle and his...family to show their faces.

The doors to the throne room opened. Jane stepped into the room, almost skipped, followed by Peter and Charlotte, the Irish coven and then Alec. I watched as Liam held the Major in his arms. Jasper's body laid limp, his eyes closed, venom running down his cheeks and mouth. I noticed that his skin started to crack.

"Ahhh, Peter and Charlotte. It's been to long." Aro almost sounded himself. I watched as they bowed their heads in respect.

"It has sir. How have you been." Peter asked.

"We're okay. But...Caius mate isn't." Aro's voice changed into something more darker.

I heard the Irish coven gasp, the look of horror written all over their faces. The youngest one burried her face in the womans neck. "What have you done to the wee lass." The leader of the coven asked, nearly shouted.

"I didn't do anything. Blame you're Major." I snapped, heads will roll.

"How? He's been with us for-"

"Four months," Marcus spoke up. "This is what happens when you mark your mate and then leave her. With Nicole been a banshee, her's, Jasper's and Caius death will be so...but you're lucky you have made it in time." Marcus finished, and stared wiping the blood from her eyes.

"I have never seen or heard this before." The leader of the Irish coven spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked.

"With mates. My mother was a banshee, the second banshee in the world." He told us.

"Is you're mother still alive." Aro asked.

"No! I was a wee lad when she passed." he replied.

"I'm so sorry. Who are the two in your coven." Marcus asked, pointing to the woman and the girl.

"This is my mate Siobhan, and our adoptive daughter Maggie."

"Are they gifted?" Aro asked. I rolled my eyes.

"My mate no. Maggie's gift, she can tell if someone is lying."

"Fasinating," Aro beamed. "If you don't mind...ummm-"

"Liam."

Aro continued. "Liam, if we can use your daughter. You see we have a problem, someone has a gift of memory loss and used their gift on Caius to forget his mate. With your's and your daughters permition to use her gift to see if any of our guards are lying." Aro asked.

I watched as the Irish coven talk. Maggie nodded her head and stepped forward. She held out her hand, and Aro took it, they stood still for a couple of seconds. Peter, Charlotte, Liam and Siobhan stood there all looking tense and worried.

"Marvelous" Aro cheered. "Jane, show our guests to their rooms. Heidi will be here at seven for supper." Aro told them.

"Yes master." Jane replied.

Liam passed Jasper to Peter as the Irish coven left the throne room.

"Caius. Take your mate and Jasper to your room. Lay them close together and you lay with them. They should heal quickly with the bond starting to grow more stronger." Marcus told me.

For once, I didn't shoot my mouth off. I held my mate in my arms carefully, as Peter carried Jasper. Their eyes were black from not feeding. Walking out of the throne room, Demetri followed close behind. He looked more concern about my mate than Jasper. Felix were already by my door, it was already open. I laid my mate on the bed, as the room was warm with the fire already made by Felix. I placed my mate in the middle, and the Major to her right. Peter and Charlotte left the room as Felix closed the doors. Romoving my black cloak and boots, I laid to my mates left.

"Heal, my love." I whispered.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 **The Next Day**

In my haste to get away from Charlie, I left the house early, I ended up being one of the first ones to school. The plus side was that I got a really good parking spot. The down side was that I had free time on my hands, and I tried to avoid free time at all costs.

Time moved easily while I was at school. The bell rang all too soon. I opened my truck and slammed it shut behind me.

"Bella?"

I recognized Mike's voice, and I knew what his next words would be before he said them.

"I'm so sorry. Are you sure you want to be here?

Okay. Maybe I didn't know his words. I frowned in confusion. What was he going on about.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"The news on the radio. They found your sisters body. Are you okay?" Mike asked, his words cut me like a knife.

"Yea, I'm okay. Can we change the subject...please." I said, feeling guilty.

"Yea, sure. Are you working tomorrow?" Mike asked.

Looking up. He was leaning across the aisle with an anxious expression. Every Friday he asked me the same question. Never mind that I hadn't taken so much as a sick day. Well, with one exception, months ago. But he had no reason to look at me with such concern. The same look that Edward used to always gave me.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it?" I said.

Having just had it pointed out to me by Charlie, I realized how lifeless my voice really sounded.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "See you in Spanish."

He waved once before turning his back. He didn't bother walking me to class anymore. I trudged off to maths with a grim expression. This was the class I sat next to Jessica. It had been weeks, maybe months, since Jessica had even greeted me when I passed her in the hall. I knew I had offended her with my antisocial behavior, and she was sulking. It wasn't going to be easy to talk to her now - especially to ask her to do me a favor.

With a heavy sigh, I shoved the class room door open. Mr. Varner gave me a sad look - he'd already started the lecture. I hurried to my seat. Jessica didn't look up as I sat next to her. I was glad that I had fifty minutes to mentally prepare myself.

This class flew by quickly. I grimaced when Mr. Varner dismissed the class five minutes early, telling us to go to the school main hall. He gave me another sad smile.

"Jessica?" My nose wrinkled as I cringed, waiting for her to turn to me.

She twisted in her seat to face me. "Are you talking to me Bella?"

"Of course." I widened my eyes to suggest innocence.

"What? Do you need help with math?" Her tone was a tad sour.

"No." I shook my head. "Actually, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour for the past couple of months. Edward finished with me is no excuse, but, my sister missing took it's tole on me and I took it out on everyone else. Now I'm feeling worse since my sister was found dead." I half lied. I know it was a nasty thing to say, but using my sister was the best option. Edward I miss more than anything, he was my life. I missed my little pixie sister Alice too. I'm not too bothered about my sister, I'm just happy that she is out of the way.

"I really could use a friend right now, as everyone is ignoring me. Dad, he doesn't talk to me. Would you like to come to the movies with me tonight." The words sounded stiff.

Jessica gasped. "I'm so sorry for been a bitch, I should of known something was wrong. Forgive me please...What do you want to see?" She asked.

"I'm not sure what's playing. I need to get out of the house." I told her.

"Well, there's that new romantic comedy that's getting great views. I want to see that one."

"Romance...Not...a...good...idea. Anything else?" I asked.

"My daddy just saw Dead End and he really liked it."

I grasped at the promising title. "What's that one about?" I asked.

"Zombies or something. He said it was the scariest thing he'd seen in years."

"That sounds perfect." I told her, I'd rather deal with real zombies than watch romance.

Jessica smiled at me as we walked towards the school's main hall. My smile faded when I entered. There was a huge picture of Nicole at prom on the wall, with all kinds off flowers and letters. There were a few candles lit as well as little toy animals. I froze in spot, as I noticed nearly everyone staring at me with pity. Jessica put her arm around me, and walked over to where Mike, Angela and Eric were sitting. Eric had his arm tightly wrapped around Angela they both were crying. Lauren pulled me into a friendly hug, which surprised me.

"Morning everyone. As some of you know a student went missing four months ago. But this morning most of you would of woke up to some bad news. Nicole Swan's body was found early hours this morning. I won't go into details. The reason I called you in here is to have a minute silence, to pay respect to a close friend and family." Coach Clap spoke up.

The hall went silent, as people paid respect and the loss for her. There were a few cries, and coughs all around me. I stared at the floor, didn't want to look up too see my sisters face on the wall. I could feel eyes on me the whole time. I didn't need their pity.

"Thank you class." Coach Clapp spoke up and walked out of the hall.

The rest of the day passed quickly, my thoughts focused on planning for tonight. The thick haze that blurred my days now was sometimes confusing. I was surprised when I found myself in my room, not clearly remembering the drive home from school or even opening the front door. But that didn't matter. Losing track of time was the most I asked from my life.

Just then I heard a horn honking. I swiftly traded my wallet from my school bag and put the money in my jean pockets.

"Thank's for coming with me tonight." I told Jessica as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sure. So, what brought this on?" Jessica wondered as she drove down the street.

"Brought what on?"

"Why did you suddenly decide...to go out?"

I shrugged. "Charlie wanted me to go out and have fun, instead of me been stuck indoors," I paused. "I needed a change." I told her.

The movie was playing early, so Jessica thought we should hit twilight showing and eat later. I was happy to go along with whatever she wanted; after all, I was getting what I wanted - Charlie off my back. But I got nervous when the movie started. A young couple walking along the beach, swinging hands and discussing their mutual affection with gooey falseness.

"I thought we picked a zombie movie." I hissed to Jessica.

"This is the zombie movie." Jessica hissed back.

"Then why isn't anyone getting eaten?" I asked desperatley.

She looked at me with wide eyes that were almost alarmed. "I'm sure that part is coming," she whispered.

The rest of the movie was comprised of gruesome zombie attacks and endless screaming from the handful of people left alive, their numbers dwindling quickly. I would have thought there was nothing in that to disturb me. But I felt uneasy. When the movie finished, I was happy. The movie reminded me when James tried to kill me.

"What do you want to eat?" Jessica asked.

"I don't care."

I paused without thinking, looking at the four men with a strong sense of deja vu.

"Bella?" Jessica whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I think I know them..." I muttered.

What was I doing? I should be running from this memory as fast as I could. Why was I stopping, dazed, into the street?

"Hay, sugar." A blond man called.

Something unfamiliar beat through my vains. Adrenaline, I realized.

"Bella, stop this right now!" My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood. Because it wasn't Jessica's voice that rebuked me now. It was a familiar voice, a beautiful voice - soft like velvet. It was Edwards voice. I looked around myself in shock.

"Go back to Jessica. You promised - nothing stupied." Edward said.

 _"Don't listen to him. Do it...do it now."_ Nickie's voice popped up.

"Keep your promise." Edward's voice was slipping away, as if the volume was being turned down on the radio.

"Hi." One of the men called. "Can I help you with something? You look lost." He grinned and winked.

"No. I'm not lost."

"Can I buy you a drink." he offered.

"I'm too younge." I answered automatically.

"Stay and hang with us." The guy said.

 _"Yesss. Stay. You'll be just like me...dead."_ Nickie's voice screamed in my head.

"Thank's, but I can't. Maybe another time." I told him.

The guy smiled. "Don't keep me waiting sugar." Giving me another wink.

I walked slowly, back towards Jessica. She looked pissed. "What were you thinking?" Jessica snapped. "You don't know them - they could of been psychopaths!"

"I-I knew the blond guy, I can't remember his name. He helped me with my truck when it broke down in Seattle." I lied.

"Bella, you are one strange chick." Jessica joked.

* * *

Doo, doo,doo, doo, doo, doo, doo...

Understand the things I say, don't turn away from me,

'Cause I've spent half my life out there, you wouldn't disagree.

Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me?

Do you like me standing there? Do you notice?

Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me?

Does anyone care?

Unhappiness where's when I was young,

And we didn't give a damn,

'Cause we were raised,

To see life as fun and take it if we can.

My mother, my mother,

She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.

My father, my father,

He liked me, oh, he liked me. Does anyone care?

Understand what I've become, it wasn't my design.

And people ev'rywhere think, something better than I am.

But I miss you, I miss, 'cause I liked it,

'Cause I liked it, when I was out there. Do you know this?

Do you know you did not find me. You did not find.

Does anyone care?

Unhappiness where's when I was young,

And we didn't give a damn,

'Cause we were raised,

To see life as fun and take it if we can.

My mother, my mother,

She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.

My father, my father,

He liked me, oh, he liked me.

Does anyone care?

Does anyone care?

Does anyone care?...

Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Nickie Swan and Adam Cullen.**

 **I am so sorry about this chapter, my spelling and grammar checker has stopped working for unknown reasons. Also, I do not have a Beta reader. I will Edit this chapter as soon as possible.**

 **In This Moment - He Said Eternity**

 **In This Moment - Forever**

* * *

You're my star, guiding me

I know love.

Whispers of a life, in one breath you'd be

Everything I am, you saved me.

You're the light, in my darkest hour

I'll be fine, with you I can move on

This is our eternity.

There are no words, to say how proud I am

You're my miracle, my angel.

You're the light, in my darkest hour

I'll be fine, with you I can move on

This is our eternity.

I would walk through flames for you, to light a way.

I light a path for you, and carry you through life

You're my miracle, my angel.

You're the light, in my darkest hour

I'll be fine, with you I can move on

This is our eternity.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Two days had passed in the tower. Aro, Marcus and all of the guards have been on edge, waiting for the news about the Major and their future queen Nicole Swan. Sulpica stayed in her own little room in the tower, afraid of the poor girl, her own sisters Didyme dying flashed in her mind. She didn't want to re-live them now. She prayed to God to watch over her, and take any pain away that Nicole is feeling. She hoped God was real, if so, Nicole would be fine. If Aro had seen his wife, he would loose his own mind trying to push the past aside.

Covens from all over the world had come to visit their new queen, news spreading like wild fire that the Romanians wanted to visit. Marcus wanted to take their heads, everyone knew that the two Romanians wanted to kill the banshee, or use her as a weapon. Marcus was acting like my self, this coven didn't need another me.

As my mate is still lying on my bed, covens were told to go back home because she is still ill. Marcus had promised that he will send each coven an hand written letter saying when their new queen will be fit to see other vampires.

The Irish coven stayed behind, Liam giving Aro much information about his mother, but they had became good friends, he has even beaten Marcus a game of chess. Even I can't beat him.

Maggie had become good friends with Jane and the other female gurads. Marcus confirmed that Jane was true mate to Maggie.

Siobhan stayed with Sulpicia tending to the garden, talking to each guard if they needed someone to talk to. They both was showing motherly figures to everyone. It hurt Aro most, as he wished that he had his own child, he wanted to complete their family.

I stayed in my room most of the time, looking out the window, looking at the newly made updated garden that Sulpicia designed with Siobhan, Maggie and Jane. The garden would be fulled with dark plants, with green moss or long grass with dark red flowers, now it was filled with honeysuckle, red, pink and white roses, dark purple fusia, orange, pink and white lilys, arum lily, and so on. Under the willow tree, Alec sat on the grass his knees pulled up to his chest, his face glued onto the large pond. He seemed to deep in thought. He had been this way since my mate arrived here. Maybe he wants to find his mate.

I turned away from the window, everyone can be sunlight and all I see is darkness. I walked towards my king size bed looking down at at my beautiful mate, hoping my wife to be. She laid still like a statue, unmoved, her skin was no longer pale, now more of an baige tone with a pink blush to her cheeks. She had stopped coughing and leaking blood four hours ago after her first mate had returned. Both of them looked healthy. Every hour passed by, I could hear her heartbeat more stronger. I knew it wouldn't be for my mate and Jasper to wake up.

I was grateful that Jane and Maggie washed my mate and put some loose cloths on her, if I saw her naked with mating season coming in a couple of days, I would of mated with her while she was passed out. I didn't want to take her varginity without her consent. I know Jasper already had marked her on her prom, Peter's Yoda informed him. Also, Peter had told me that my mate would be awake when the sun starts to go down. I am grateful for those who are putting their life on the line for my mate, I will be forever in their debt.

I growled. The Cullens. They haven't showed their faces yet, I can't wait when they will. Aro wants Edwards and Alice's head. Marcus wants Carlisle and I want my mates sister. But I knew deep down that my mate didn't want her sister to be killed. I couldn't hurt her like that. But I will punish anyone in that family.

Demetri tried to track them, but their Seer Alice is always one step ahead. The Denali coven had informed me that one of the coven members of Carlisle family has left. Adam Cullen, the youngest found out that he wasn't the mate of Alice coven, she knew who his true mate was. She knew the law, never keep mates away from each other, no matter what species. Eleazar told us that Adam blames himself for loosing control and hurting my mate, he needed more time to think. I do blame Adam for switching diets, but it wasn't his fault that he hurt my mate, he wanted my mates sisters blood, but Edward and Alice had put her in danger. I growled when there was a knock at my door.

"Enter." I called.

"My king. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen are here." Felix informed.

"Keep guard Felix." I said walking out of my room.

"With my life." Felix replied.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"Bella, why don't you take off," Mike Newton suggested, his eyes focused off to the side, not really looking at me.

It was a slow afternoon at Newton's, at the moment there were only two patrons in the store, dedicated back-packers from the sound of their conversation.

"I don't mind staying," I said. I still hadn't been able to sink back into my protective shell of numbness, and everything seemed oddly close and loud today, like I'd taken cotton out of my ears. I tried to tune out the laughing hikers without success.

"I'm telling you," said the thickest man with the orange beard that didn't match his brown hair. "I've seen grizzlies pretty close up in Yellowstone, but they had nothing on this brute." His hair was matted, and his cloths looked like they'd been on his back for more than a few days.

"Not a chance. Black bears don't get that big. The grizzlies you saw were probably cubs." The second man was tall and lean, his face tanned and wind-whipped into an impressive leathery crust.

See you Monday." I mumbled.

The door slide open to let me out into the rain. I hunched over inside my jacket as I dashed for my truck. The rain hammering against my hood sounded unusally loud, too, but soon the roar of the engine drownded out everything else.

I didn't want to go back to Charlie's empty house. Last night had been particularly brutal, and I had no desire to revisit the scene of the suffering. Even after the pain had subsised enough for me to sleep, it wasn't over.

Like I'd told Jessica after the movie, there was never any doubt that I would have nightmares. I always had nightmares now, every night. Not nightmares really, not in the plural, because it was always the same nightmare. But the dream never failed to horrify me, and only ended when I woke myself with screaming.

Charlie didn't come to see what was wrong anymore, to make sure there was no intruder strangling me or something like that - he was use to it now. My nightmare probably wouldn't even frighten someone else. Nothing jumped out and screamed 'boo.' There were no zombies, no ghosts, no psychopaths. There was nothing really.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving - just wandering through empty, wet side roads as I avoided the ways that would take me home - because I didn't have anywhere to go. _It would be as id I'd never existed._ The words ran through my head, lacking the perfect clarity of my hullucination last night.

They were just words, soundless, like a print on a page. Just words, but they ripped the hole wide open, and I stomped on the break, knowing I should not drive while this incapacitated. But what if this hole never got any better? If the raw edges never healed? If the damage was permanent and irreversible? Healed myself tight together.

 _As if he'd never existed,_ I thought in despair. What a stupied and impossible promiss to make! He could steal my pictures and reclaim his gifts, but that didn't put things back the way they'd been before I'd met him.

I stared out the windshield for a long moment, my thoughts moving sluggishly - I couldn't seem to make those thoughts go anywhere. I cut the engine, which was a groaning in a pitiful way after idling for so long, and stepped out into the drizzle.

The cold rain dripped through my hair and then trickled across my cheeks like freshwater tears. It helped to clear my head. I blinked the water from my eyes, staring blankly across the road.

As I took a deep breath in preparation to move, a sign in the markers' yard caught my eye - it was just a big piece of cardboard leaning against their mailbox, with black letters scrawled in caps across it.

Sometimes, kismet happens. Coincidence? Or was it meant to be? I didn't know, but it seemed kind of silly to think that it was somehow fated, that the dilapidated motorcycles rusting in the markses' front yard beside the hand-print for sale, as is sign were serving some higher purpose by existing there, right where I needed them to be.

Reckless and stupied. Those words Charlie's two very favorite words to apply to motorcycles. It clicked together for me then. I wanted to be stupid and reckless, and I wanted to break promises. Why stop at one? That's as far as I thought it through. I sloshed through the rain to the markses' front door, the younger one, the freshman. He had no trouble remembering my name.

"Bella Swan?" he asked in surprise.

"How much do you want for the bike?" I panted jerking my thumb over my shoulder towards the sales display.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Of course I am."

"They don't work."

I sighed impatiently - this was something I'd already inferred from the sign. "How much?"

"If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down to the road so they'd get picked up with the garbage." he explained.

I glanced at the bikes again and saw that there were resting on a pile of yard clippings and dead branches.

"You want me to help you?" he offered. "They're not light."

"Okay thanks. I only need one though." I told him.

"Might as well take both," the boy said. "maybe you could scavenge some parts."

He followed me out into the downpour and helped me load them both of the heavy bikes into the back of my truck. He seemed eagar to be rid of then, so I didn't agrue.

"What are you doing with them anyway?" he asked. "They haven't worked in years."

"My best friend will take them apart and rebuild them." I told him.

"Oh, that's cool." He smiled in relief.

* * *

 **Rosalie And Emmett**

"We are not going back to Forks." Edward snapped, stomping his foot on the floor like a spoilt child.

"Why? Because you said so! Edward your not the leader of this coven...Carlisle is." Rosalie snapped, using the same tone of voice as Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett stood in front of Carlisle desk in his office. Rosalie stood with her hands folded over her chest, nose flared in anger. Emmett rubbed his wifes arms trying to calm her down.

Since they have moved to Maine, the family had fallen apart. Since that night on the party, everything went down hill. First, Jasper ran off, leaving Nickie unprotected, they hadn't heard from him in five months. Only person they now talked to was Charlotte and Peter. Jasper is with them, but he is not talking. They both know that Jasper blames himself when Nickie had been hurt. But; Rosalie and Emmett knew deep down that Jasper is ill, well slowly dying from been away from his mate.

Second, Adam decided to leave. He over heard Edward and Alice talking, she has found her true mate. Rosalie knew that the reason Alice was withAdam is for his money. Alice has money of her own, but she liked to spend his.

A week after Adam left, Alice came home from shopping empty handed, screaming bloody murder. Adam took all of his money out of his bank account. She even tried using his credit cards, but all the money had been removed, and the bank mashine swollowed the cards.

Only way Alice could use Adam's money is to go into the bank with him, and sign for the money, Adams signiture only and ID. Adam keeps in touch with Emmett and Rosalie, he refuses to speak to the others. Adam hasn't told us where he is, only that he has found his true mate, a girl called Leah.

Third, what crushed Rosalie and Emmett is they found out on the news channel is that Nickie was found dead, her cloths were found in the forrest and her school bag in the ocean, hucked on a sharp rock. The news reporter said that there was a bear attack. On the news Charlie Swan talked about his daughter full of love. Her funeral was in two days time on Monday morning.

Rosalie and Emmett wanted to go back to Forks to pay their respects, but Edward wasn't having any of it.

"I agree with Edward. We are staying here, people know something is wrong, we don't look our age." Carlisle said calmly, rubbing his temples.

Emmett huffed. "Don't give us that crap. We know you would always agree with Edward you're golden child-"

"That's not true-" Esme jumped in, trying to save her mates arse.

"Bullshit," Emmett shouted. "Everyone knows you favor Edward and Alice because they are gifted. No wonder Jasper and Adam left, beacuse you think so little of us. If Edward tells you to wear a bunny outfit, you would jump to it. You don't listen to me, Rose, Jasper and Adam...It's always Alice and Edward. Yea, maybe Jasper has a gift but you judge him on his past, and Adam, have any of you sat down with him, No! You know what, we're through with this so-called family." Emmett said, getting his point across, he took his wifes hand and left the office.

They both ran up stairs useing their vampire speed and strength into their bedroom. Emmett grabbed two huge siutcases from the top of the wardrobe and placed them onto the bed, unzipping them. They through their cloths into their suitcases, not bothering to fold their cloths. Rosalie grabbed their things from the bathroom and put them into a bag.

It took them fifteen minuets to grab all of their things, leaving some stuff behind what the family had gave them. Knowing Alice, she would sell their stuff and buy cloths. They made their way down stairs, Edward was leaning against the front door with a smug smile on his face. He always got what he wanted and he knew it. One day, Emmett will smack that smug smile from his face, maybe burn his arse. They could hear Esme dry sobbing in the living room. Emmett packed his Xbox and games while Rosalie put everything into her red BMW M3 Convertible.

"Emmett, please don't go." Esme cried, she grabbed hold of his arm. Carlisle followed close behind his wife and mate.

"Why." he hissed, not looking at her.

"We are a family." Esme replied.

Emmett laughed out loud, his head falling back. He looked like a mad man. "Family, naa. We were never a family."

Esme sobbed harder, crying into Carlisle embrace. Carlisle didn't look bothered that his family was falling apart. It was so clear, he only cared for Edward and Alice, he didn't look bothered about his mate. Maybe she isn't his mate.

"Ready to go!" Rosalie asked, as she started the car.

Emmett sighed. "Yeah love, lets go." Emmett replied, getting into the passenger seat.

Esme and Carlisle watched as the young couple drove off, they never looked back once. Edward stood behind his mother and father with a huge smile on his face. He know he could make them do anything, they even think he is a virgin and innocent. He was far from innocent.

Rosalie drove passed a small town called Lambert Lake. The village was so small, only a couple of houses, shops and a small church. Holding a thousand people. Lucky that Rosalie's car had tinted windows, the sun was so high, she would be exposed.

When Rosalie met Nickie, she understood that she was something that she never asked for. A choice that they never made, only fate put that choice in their souls. When Royce raped her with his friends, She was sure she was dead, her body cold, her warm heart slowly shutting down. But the pain of flames burned her body and ripped the innocent soul from her. She remembered telling Carlisle she wanted to die, but he ignored her and turned her frozen. She wanted kids and grow old, but now she would never become a mother or a great grandmother.

She thought Nickie would be stuck up just like Edward and Alice, but she was different in every way. She wanted to marry first before sex, she wanted children and grow old, and be with her love till her time as come. Nickie always felt like a freak, knowing when someone was going to die and couldn't do anything about it. She knew she couldn't change fate. She would always like with hatred that she couldn't save anyones life. But one thing Rosalie loved her for is that Nickie had promissed she would have children for Rosalie. Rosalie know that Nickie would never break a promis.

But now that won't happen. The death of a friend, a sister has shattered her. Not only that Nickie promissed to bare a child for her and Emmett, it's because they had grown close, and have so many things in commen. Deep down, she knew that it wasn't a bear attack in Forks, in her gut, it has something to do with Alice, Edward and Bella. She would find out soon enough, or maybe go to the Volturi to ask for help. Even if she had to join the guard, she wanted to know the truth what happened to Nickie. She was sure that Aro would kill Edward and Alice for harming a banshee, and Caius will kill Bella because she knows about our secrets and because she is a stupied human. Cauis hates humanity with a passion.

Emmett wanted his two brothers back, he missed Jasper with his knowledge and wisdom. He even missed Adam, a games buddy playing Halo. Heck, he even missed his new little sister Nickie. She was a small thing, but very powerful, she made him feel more stronger. She was the sister who he could talk to and she will never judge him.

He missed how she made Jasper smile, and not take things too serious. He missed how she would pull pranks and Esme would kick off with the mess they made. He even missed going fishing and camping, he loved telling stories that scared her that she hugged Jasper to death and have trouble sleeping. He missed Rosalie smile, have someone to try new styles on her hair. He even missed watching the two girls pamper their selves and read girly books. He just wants his two brothers and sister back. Emmet's phone rang, pulling them both out of their thoughts.

"Hello cocker," Emmett greated, well screamed with exitment down the phone. "Okay." Emmett pressed a button on his phone and held it up inbetween him and his wife. "Shoot."

"Come to Italy. We are with the Volturi." Charlotte said down the phone, her voice was serious.

Rosalie frowned in confusion. "Why are you with the Volturi? Have you joined the guard?" Rosalie questioned.

"No, we havn't joined the guard, just helping out and keeping guard of Caius mate." Charlotte replied.

"We can't come down Char, we are on our way to Forks to a funeral." Emmett spoke over the phone.

"What funeral?" Peter shouted. "Shh, it's rude talking over someone." Charlotte snapped.

"Jasper's mate was found dead. Bear attack, her funeral is in two days time, Monday morning." Rosalie explained.

"Jasper is with us, his mate too. He be awake in nine hours." Peter spoke up.

"What? Is this some kind of a sick joke? It's not funny Peter, Rose is going through a tough time." Emmett snapped.

"No joke dude. Demetri and Jane had been keeping watch on your family, and saw the whole thing on their birthday. The day you guys left, Edward blamed Nicole for your leaving, so, her sister kicked the shit out of her. Leaving the poor girl for dead. Jane and Demetri saved her life by bringing her here. She has been here for four months, the pain from Jasper apart was slowly killing them, but they are getting better. Nicole is also Caius mate too. Even the Irish coven are helping out." Charlotte explained.

"So Nickie is our future queen?" Emmett asked dumfound.

"Yes. So are you guys coming or what?" Peter asked.

"Y-Yea, we're on our way. Won't Alice see?" Rosalie cried.

"No, somehow Nicole is blocking Alice's visions somehow." Charlotte spoke up.

"Are they okay." Emmett asked.

"Their fine. Aro and Marcus check on her every hour. All the guards are protective over her, and loyal too." Peter informed.

"Ahh Mrs Hale. We are waiting for you family." Aro spoke up, he asked in a child like voice.

"We just found out sir. We thought that Nickie was dead, she has been all over the TV sir. We have left the coven sir, Carlisle lacks been leader, and favors Edward and Alice over us. He agreed with Edward that we could not return back to Forks to check up on Nickie. Also, Adam has left too." Emmett spoke the truth.

"Oh my. Where is my old friend?" Aro asked.

"Maine sir. Alice keeps moving the family around trying to avoid Demetri." Rosalie spoke up.

"Thankyou. You know you are not in trouble, Nickie spoke very fondly of the both of you and Adam. Jane has your rooms ready." Marcus spoke up.

"Agree brother." Aro replied.

"Thats very kind sir. We see you in eight hours." Emmett replied.

Rosalie and Emmett drove eight hours to Italy, only stopping to feed or fill the car up with gas. By the time they got to Italy it was an hour till the sun went down. They both remembered that Nickie and Jasper would be waking up soon.

They both parked their car outside the clock-tower, and ran straight into the open door. They both wore a thin coat, a hat with gloves and sunglasses to avoid exposing themselves.

Charlotte was waiting by the door, her hair was a pale blond, cut into a pixie style one side longer than the other, bangs covering one of her eyes. She wore a pair of shorts with fishnet tights and combat boots with a vest top.

"You made it." She chirped.

"I know, sorry we took so long. How is Nickie and Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"They are both healed. Lucky their bond is strong, but now she is also Caius mate, their bond is stronger." She replied.

Rosalie and Emmett followed Charlotte towards the throne room. The place was packed with more guards, but they all had the look of worry on their faces. Rosalie and Emmett have been to the throne room once or twice in their vampire life, but they both could scence the change in the atmosphere.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

The throne room doors opened by Demetri and Felix. Charlotte marched in first and stood by her mate, she stood with her legs apart, back straight and her hands behind her back. The Irish coven were sat next to Marcus throne, Jane stood next to Aro with Maggie by her side. Alec stood next to myself, his stoned face staring at the two vampires who have just entered the throne room.

A woman with long blond hair, sharp features, very pretty, standing about 5'9". From what Nickie has told me this is Rosalie Hale. Next to her stood a man, very tall, same size as Felix, standing about 6'5" and very muscular. His hair was cut very short, dark brown in colour.

Every vampire could tell that they were both mates, everyone could feel love to one another flowing through the room.

"Ahhh, young Rosalie and Emmett, welcome to our home." Aro greeted in a child-like voice.

"Thankyou sir, for inviting us." Emmett spoke up with convidence. He held his mates hand tightly.

"Where is Carlisle and the rest of your family?" I asked, gripping hold of my throne arms tightly.

"They are not here brother. They are still in Maine." Aro spoke up, his voice changed quickly. Clearly he wasn't happy about something.

"Why." I spat.

"Carlisle doesn't know we are here Sir, they think we are on our way to Forks for Jasper's and your mates funeral. We left the coven, we are sick of Edward's and Alice demands." Emmett spoke up.

"Funeral? Explain." I asked.

"On the Tv, there was a news report a girls body had been found. They say that Nickie had died in a bear attack. Charlie, Nickie's father is deverstated on the loss of his daughter. When we left, Edward had a huge smile on his face. He is clearly happy that Nickie is dead Sir." Rosalie explained.

I frowned. "Demetri, bring Carlisle and his family here. Take Felix and Alec with you." I demanded, venom dripping down my chin.

The two guards nodded and bowed their heads. Jane hissed with the news about her future queen and friend. The Irish coven didn't look too happy that Carlisle has gone soft in his age. Maybe the animal blood has made them all weak and fucked up in the head. I smirked, maybe I can change their diet and take of Edwards head once and for all. The coven needs to be taught a lesson.

"I know you both are telling us the truth, but can I see please. Maggie, we're Rosalie and Emmett talling the truth?" Aro asked, stepping down of his throne and walked towards the young couple. Maggie stopped forward, and stared at the two vampires. "Yes, they speak truth." She spoke up.

Aro held his hand out to Emmett, without hesitation, Emmett gave Aro his hand. From what my mate had told me, she is very close to these two vampires. She had promised that she would give the young couple a child, but we will have to talk to my brothers about this. We know it's against the law for humans knowing about us, and the children and not Immortal, but so far, I don't see a problem. The child will have to stay within these walls till the age of sixteen, and be turned.

I watched as Aro let go of Emmetts hand, and Rosalie stepped forward. Her hands were much smaller than Aro's, so when he held her hand, his hands covered all of hers.

"Oh my." Aro didn't sound happy.

"What is it brother." I hissed, as the two vampires stepped back.

"They both see truth, but they both found out something else. Edward and Alice had been keeping Bella from her true mate, and she has no memory of her childhood. Edward and Alice had told Isabella that Nicole was the best child, and her mother pushed Isabella out. They also told her, with Nicole been a banshee, her scream killed their grand mother. So now Isabella believes the lie. Thats why she attacked Nicole in the woods and left her sister for dead." Aro explained.

"When did you find this out." I asked the two vampires who stood in front of me.

"Yesterday Sir." Rosalie replied.

"Do you know who her mate is?" I asked.

"No Sir." Emmett spoke up.

"Truth." Maggie said.

"So it looks like the Cullen's have broken more that one law. Carlisle needs to be punished, and Alice and Edward is given the death sentence." Marcus spoke up.

"So who is taking people's memorys?" Jane asked.

"Sir, Adam can take memories, but he found his mate, a girl called Leah. But he can give memories back. But we have no clue where he is." Emmett said.

"Would he be able to give my memories back and my mates sister?" I asked.

"I think so, but you need the person who is taking your memories to do it." Rosalie explained.

"Has anyone been with you while Bella is around?" Marcus asked.

"Only Laurent and Victoria. But Jasper kept picking up a scent, but it vanishes." Emmett replied.

"Truth." Maggie said.

"Caius," Peter spoke up. I looked at him as he stood by another set of double doors. "It's time." He said, as he and Charlotte were out of the door.

I pushed my self out of my throne and ran towards my room. Peter and Charlotte was standing by both sides of the door already keeping guard. The room door was already open.

As I stepped into my room, the sun had created a orange light throughout my room. I heard a loud growl, Jasper, no, the Major was already in possition to attack. Our mate was still resting on the bed, eyes closed and unmoved. Her heartbeat was beating more fast and strong, she would be waking up soon.

I watched as Jasper snapped his teeth like a wild animal. His eyes pitch black, doll like. I knew what he was doing, he was protecting our mate in an unknown environment. I would do the same, but I knew that I would not hurt Jasper or the Major, it will hurt our mate.

"Pain." Jane said from behind me. She stared at the Major, smirking that she used her gift. Her smirk didn't last long as the Major didn't scream in pain. I knew her gift was working, his body twitching, he just stood there, like Jane's gift didn't exist, there was no pain at all.

I watched as the Major clenched his teeth, his hands balled into a fist. He growled at her, Jane's eyes went wide with fear. She heard about the Major, but never has gone up against him.

Jasper charged passed me, I had no time to move, a vampire ready for battle. His hands went around Jane's throat, her neck cracking. Why didn't I help her? She has saved my life too many times.

"AHHHHH..."

I covered my ears quickly as everyone dropped to the floor. Everything around us exploded, bricks cracking from the bottom to the top. Lights exploding, mirrors shattering all around us. I watched as my body slowly cracked, bits of my skin chipping away and falling to the floor.

"Nickie, stop!." Someone shouted, the screaming stopped.

"Rose!"

* * *

 **Bella POV**

The motorcycles didn't need to be hidden any futher than simply placing them in Jacob's shed. Jacob started pulling the first bike - the red one, which was destined for me - to pieces immediately. He updated me on the progress and his two best friends.

"Quil and Embry?" I interrupted. "Those are unusual names."

Jacob chuckled. "Quil is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got names after a soap opera. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names - they'll tag team you."

"Good friends." I raised one eyebrow.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names."

Just then an call echoed in the distance. "Jacob?" Someone shouted.

"What!" Jacob shouted, his voice making me jump.

We waited through the short silence until two tall, dark skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed. One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free.

The shorted boy was more burly. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully of that fact. His hair was short it was almost a buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and me, while the brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Hay, guys," Jacob greeted.

"Hey, Jake, the shortest one said, without looking away from me. I had to smile, his grin was so impish. When I did, he winked at me. "Hi, there."

"Quil, Embry - this is my friend Bella."

"So, the bike building is true."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So, is the girlfriend is true?"

I laughed. "We're friends. You know."

"Burn." They shouted at the same time.

"Remember I told you...she's a girl who is a friend." Jacob stuttered.

"We don't remember that, do you?" Quil said.

"No." Embry stiffed a laugh.

"So, you have girlfiends, thats cool." I said.

"Well, he's talking his cousin to the prom."

Both boys went to examine Jacob's project, drilling him with educated questions. Many of the words they used were unfamiliar to me, and I figured I'd have to have a Y chromosome to really understand the ecitment. They were still immersed in talk of parts and pieces when I decided that I needed to head back home before Charlie showed up here. With a sigh, I slipped of the rabbit.

Jacob looked up. "Are we boring you?"

"No. I have to go home and make dinner for Charlie."

"Oh...well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

"I could come back tomorrow?" I said to Jacob.

"I thought you be spending the time with your dad."

I frowned. "No, why?"

"It's your sisters funeral Monday." Jacob reminded.

"Oh,"

"It's okay. You have been through to much, so as your Pop. We'll see you monday." Embry told me.

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

Charlie didn't sleep that much, he really hadn't slept at all for the past couple of months. Usually the rain beating on his window helped him sleep, but the sound of his daughter Bella, screaming from nightmares woke him every night. There were night's when he didn't sleep at all, watching time pass by till Bella started screaming again. It had got worse since her boyfriend Edwin left, and her sister going missing. Now he just laid in bed, not bothering to check on his daughter. He knew she was fine, but he racked his brain figuring how to help her. He talked to his ex-wife on the phone, she said Bella has always suffered with night terrors, but that wasn't much help. So one day he threatened Bella telling her she is going to live with her mother and Pete in Jacksonville, that snapped out of her zombie state. Only thing he needed to worry about is today. Nicole's funeral.

That night when Bella and Nicole went missing, he thought of the worse. He called all his friends to help him look for his two daughters, he was greatful the amount of help he got from people. Billy, Harry and Jacob was the first to show up. The boys from La Push, offered their help. Only thing that worried me is that my baby girls were out there in the forest, maybe alone and scared with wild animals around, and the tempature is dropping far too quickly. When Charlie got home from work, he found an letter saying they went for a walk with Edwin in the forest. But one thing that worried and confused Charlie is that the letter wasn't in Bella's or Nicole's hand writing. I just prayed that Edwin hasn't done anything to my baby girls.

As the sky got darker, more people showed up to help. It shocked me when Harry told me that the Cullen's left town. Dr. Cullen got a better offer at another hospital. I noticed when I mentioned about the Cullen's, Billy and Harry tensed up. I asked about it, but they refused to tell me much. Only that something happened in the past that can't be forgotten.

Sam Uley found Bella, she was a state. She laid limp in Sam's arms, her skin ice cold. People talk in this small town, saying Sam was part of a gang, dealing drugs, but Billy and Harry says that he is a good kid and want's to protect the town. I even checked police records and he and his friends were clear, part from Paul. Paul's father was a drunk, who knocked Paul around when he wasn't a kid. His mother died four years ago. He was arrested for hitting his father in public, he got a warning from me. Sue has been helping him out, a parent figure he needed, but he has a short temper, but Sue say's he is working on it with the help of Sam.

After Sam passed me Bella, she mumbled 'he's gone,' over and over again. Jacob helped me inside. Her cloths were soaking wet and her ankle bleeding. The Doctor said she is fine. But what shocked me the most, Bella told me that Nicole had attacked her from behind. She blame's Bella for Jasper leaving her. But, one thing that struck me the most, she never had fresh bruises on her skin, only on her arm when Bella slipped on some broken glass, when Dr. Cullen informed me about her injury. Sam said he pulled her foot from underneath a tree branch. Every time I questioned Bella, she would scream and cry and run off to her bedroom, staring out her bedroom window. She only seemed to care about the Cullen's, not helping in the search for her twin sister, or crying on my shoulder. Billy says, it's just stress, too many things happen at once can take it's tole on the brain and body.

Sam and his friends searched for Nicole, only evidence was her blood on the forest floor and a tree root, confirmed by the lab, her school bag, and her coat what was hooked on a rock near the cliff. Police searched the forest, they only found her blood and bear tracks. They searched La Push beach and waters, they found nothing.

For two months, we continued searching. Jacob put posted on the walls, even the local news got involved, but still nothing. I was beginning to think that she left with Jasper, but she hadn't, her purse and passport in her school bag.

Everyone now had give up hope, my friends from police department had stopped the search and move to a new case. I had to make a hard desition, believing my daughter was dead and she is never coming back. Billy and everyone said to do a funeral, a bear attack. It was the only way I got to say my last goodbye to my daughter. I hated to lie to Bella, but it's the only way to help her move on. I know in my heart she is still alive and hope she could come home.

Ever since my Nicole went missing, days and nights seemed to get longer. There was no more sun in the sky, just this constant darkness. Flowers never seemed to bloom, the green tree's looked dull. Just this constant coldness has sinked into my heart, my energy draining away from me.

Now I'm like Bella, an empty shell. I took a deep breath, hoping to smell the rich damp Earth, moss, trees, the smell of electricity in the sky before a storm. Now I smell is death, smells of drains, meat gone out of date and the smell of copper in the air, sticking to the back of my throat, the taste of blood. Everything just seems lifeless.

I sipped my cup of coffee, as I stood in the garden in my PJ bottoms, a think white shirt and slippers. The thick fog covered me, I couldn't see the house from over the road. My body felt so numb, I didn't feel the frost bite my skin. The swing rocked gently back and forth, the basket-ball hoop was now rusted, unused. The thunder sounded like a gunshot in the sky.

"Char - dad, what are you doing out here? It's six in the morning, and the house is cold." Bella said, pulling me out of my thoughts. She wrapped a thick blanket around my shoulders, my skin stinged and tingled with the warmth.

Bella got better since she started hanging around with Jacob. The moths of none sleeping, barely eating has now stopped. She goes to school, work, then goes to Jacobs house to fix two bikes. I was proud of her, she takes after me, a very strong willed person.

She stood in the garden with me, her thick dressing gound reached the floor, the sleeves were far two big on her arms. Her hair was sticking all over the place, even it was tied back. Everyday goes by, she looks like her mother, as Nicole takes after me.

"Couldn't sleep," I said, my voice was dry and saw with the amount of crying and screaming I did while Bella was out. I have cried so much in my four months, than I have done in a life time. I had no more tears to shred, only screaming helped.

"Same. Want some more coffee?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head, Bella wrapped her arm around my back, my arm around her neck. We walked slowly towards the house. Each step the house seemed to get further away. The house was warm, almost homely. But in a way it felt empty. Nicole's shoes were not laid around the house so I would not trip over them. I missed her singing in the morning, useing all the hot water. The smell of her apple shampoo now faided in the bathroom. The smell of her ginger tea never existed.

I sat at the small table, looking at the chair near the window where Nicole used to sit. The house just felt empty without her here. Dinner times were hard, too silent, I was just waiting for Nicole to walk into the house. Bella placed a hot cup of coffee in front off me. Bella sat oposite me, staring down at the table, twiddling her fingers. We never said a word, just this constant silence. It was uncomfortable. There was time I wished I hadn't quit smoking, I could smoke a pack of cigarettes now to calm me down.

As I sat at the table, Bella got up and started to make the food. All food what Nicole loved and drinks. Bella placed an photo album in front of ne, with a silver flower frame. I flicked through the pages of photo's, from a baby, to a child, early teens and the last couple of pictures from this year. Renee, Pete, Bella and Nicole on the beach. A picture of Nicole and her grand-mother. Some pictures were at the fair, with bags of cotton candy, gold fish and a big stuffed animal. Some of her with friends from high school and loads of the Cullen's and the prom. I smiled as Billy took a picture of me and Nicole fishing, we stood by the river with a big white Karp in our hands. We got soaked that day, and flue a couple of days after. One thing I noticed was every time I took a picture her eyes seemed very blue. It was strange to see that she takes after her grand-mother. I picked a picture, a picture of her going to the prom. A year ago, it had passed so quickly.

The morning went by quickly, and I was dressed in my black suit and pink tie. Bella wore a black dress and tights with a pink scarf, her hair down. Billy and Jacob arrived, they be coming to church with us. To Nicole, Jacob was her little brother and Billy her unkle. Harry was with the others at the church. Jacob was too quite, his eyes puffy and red, his body shaking a little. Billy was too quite, he poured me a glass of whisky.

The rain was still pouring down, clouds black with anger. "There here." Jacob said. We walked outside in silence. Bella put a black umbrella up, Jacob did the same. The rain bounced of the umbrella heard leaving my ears ringing. My breath hitched as the hearse came around the corner, with pink roses on the top, and another car following behind. They drove slow, as people followed behind, some with orange lilys in hand. The neighbours came out of their homes to pay their respects. As the hearse went passed, they threw the flowers on the roof. I heard wolves howling in the forest, the more howled after. The funeral car stopped in front of us. Nicole's name was spelled out with pink and white roses, her coffin was a dark oak with silver handles.

We sat in the car, Bella next to me, Billy and Jacob in the back. They started the car, and driving down the road slowly, people followed behind, just around the corner, a small white church. People stood outside, all in black, some with pink ties and scarf. Sue ran inside the church, Harry followed close behind her. Sam and his friends just showed up, and stood next to Adam Cullen and Leah. Sam pulled Emily into a hug. The other boys stood alone with their heads bowed down. All her high school friends were there, each holding a candle or a small stuffed animal.

The car stopped, we slowly got out. Everyone went inside, part from Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul and Adam Cullen. They stood behind the hearse, lifting the coffin up gently and rested in on their shoulders. I walked in first, and choked. They we're playing her song. Bella came by my side, and walked with me to the front. Each seating area held a bible.

 _Other lives always tempted to trade_

 _Will they hate me for all the choices I've made_

 _Will they stop when they see me again?_

 _I can't stop now I know who I am._

 _Now I'm all yours, I'm now afraid_

 _And you're all mine, say what they may_

 _And all your love I'll take to the grave_

 _And all my life starts now._

 _Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts_

 _Under every scar there's a battle I've lost_

 _Will they stop when they see us again?_

 _I can't now I know who I am._

 _Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_

 _And your all mine, say what they may_

 _And all your love I'll take to the grave_

 _And all my life start's, starts now._

 _I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_

 _And you're all mine, say what they may_

 _And all your love I'll take to the grave_

 _And all my life start's, start's now._

"We are here to celebrate the life of Nicole Marie Swan. Her death has come to a shock to us all, and she will be with God's son, Lord Jesus Christ...Nicole's father, Charlie has written a letter, but wishes me to read it..." Father Thomas spoke up.

"Nicole, you make me proud. Since the day you came into this world, I know it would be a challenge, living with a woman and two girls. Each Phone call we made, you would tell me you lost your first tooth. I say ' You've been kissing boys," I remember you saying ' I havn't daddy, but sissy has-"

There were a few laughs.

"-When you was little, we played basketball, you fell over and hurt your knee, you said kill it better daddy. I remember you and Bella making me breakfast for fathers day, burned soggy toast with orange juice on the top...Our first Christmas, when you slept under the tree waiting for Santa. I remeber getting you a history book, your eyes beamed and screamed loud that you ran into the door...If I could go back, I would. And to fight to see you more. Nicole, you are the light in my life. I love you so much, love dad." Father Thomas read.

"Eternal God, our maker and redeemer,

Grant us with Nicole Marie Swan and all the faithful departed the sure benefits of yoyr son's saving passion and glorious resurrection; that, in the last day,

When you gather up all the things in Christ,

We may with them enjoy the fullness of your promises;

through Jesus Christ your Son our Lord,

who is alive and reigns with you,

in the unity of the Holy Spirit,

one God, and now forever.

Amen"

Soft music started to play, as Sam and his friends lifted the coffin onto their shoulders. Father Thomas lead the way outside and we followed around the church. The cold nipped at my skin, rain poured down and soaked me from head to foot. I watched as my daughters coffin was lowered into the ground, as we threw soil ontop of the coffin. All Nicole's friends threw roses into the grave.

"Forasmuch as it hath

Please Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear daughter here departed,

We therefore commit her body to the ground;

Earth to Earth,

Ashes to Ashes,

Dust to Dust,

In sure and certain hope of the ressurrection to eternal life

Through out Lord Jesus Christ,

Who shall change out vile body,

that it may be like unto his - glorious body,

according to the mighty working,

whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself."

* * *

My heart's gone

He no longer lies by my side

He left at dawn

And once again I lie alone.

Still endless days and nights

I wait for you

'Cause deep inside this flame

I know it's true.

Forever starts today

Forever we will be

Forever's every day

Forever faithfully.

It's been three weeks

(You know I had to leave)

Your voice is all I have to hold

I lie here alone

(I'd be there if I could)

Awaiting for my loves return.

Still endless days and nights

I wait for you

'Cause deep inside this flame

I know it's true.

Forever starts today

Forever we will be

Forever's every day

Forever faithfully.

And through it all

No matter

It all comes down to you.

And through it all

No matter

It all comes down to you.

Forever starts today

Forever we will be

Forever's every day

Forever faithfully.

Forever we will be

Forever faithfully.

Forever we will be

Forever faithfully.

Forever I will be

Forever I will be.


End file.
